


SUMMER LOVIN

by Stargirl666



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 42,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargirl666/pseuds/Stargirl666
Summary: A first time love story.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hutchwas sitting in the greenhouse, sipping juice, and reading the morning paper. It was early. He planned on sleeping in today, but sleep did not come easy. The thoughts over the past few weeks kept him up, thoughts that were on his mind for a while now. They haunted his dreams, and they crept into his daily life. He put the paper down, and sat back. Closing his eyes, he thought about the dream he had hadjust had a couple of nights ago, and many nights before that. A forbidden dream about something that he wants but can’t have.

 

_The sun was just setting on the beach. He was sitting on a blanket, drinking a beer. He glanced over at the body next to him, face down, sleeping. He ran his hand up and down the bare back, and continued to go further down to the skimpy covering on the glistening round cheeks_ _peeking_ _out below it. He rubbed them, and squeezed gently._

 

_Hearing a soft moan, and feeling the warm globes push up into his hand, made him smile. He pushed aside the fabric_ ~~_**,** _ ~~ _and explored between the beautiful ass cheeks. He found what he was looking for_ ~~_**,** _ ~~ _and pushed into the tight portal. The moan was louder, and he was greeted with more pushing, which made his fingers go deeper._

 

_He pulled out_ ~~_,_ ~~ _and turned over on his side, kissing and loving the body next to him. It was then_ _he_ _saw the curly head turn_ ~~_**,** _ ~~ _and look up at him. He smiled, and pulled the loving body close, and kissed that wonderful mouth. He pulled away slightly..._

 

The phone startled him out of his thoughts. He walked over and picked up the receiver. “This isHutch **.** Yeah, I was getting ready now **.** Sure, see you in few **.** I got it, partner, loaded and ready. All we have to do is get the ice to put in it **.** Alright, see you in a little bit.” He hung up the phone, and stood with his hand on it for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, he walked to his room.

 

You would think this long weekend was what heneeded to regroup and get his mind straight. It would happen ~~ **,**~~ if the dreams and thoughts were not about his partner, David Starsky. He finished getting ready ~~ **,**~~ and had everything by the door they would need for the day. He sat on the couch, and waited, histhoughts going back to the dream.

 

“ _Babe, you’re too tempting. I had to kiss you.”_

 

“ _Then kiss me, and love me. I’m always here for you…“_

 

_His partner started to kiss him with more urgency. He could feel the lips moving down his body, and his trunks being pulled away. He felt the hot heat on him…_

 

He heard Starsky’s car pull up. He got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door. Looking down, he realized he had a hard on. He cupped his hand over his bulge, and took a deep shaky breath.

 

_Hutchinson, you need to snap out of this! You’re not some giddy teenager._

 

Not knowing how to face his partner, he decided to take care of his little problem. He took his cock out, closed his eyes, and gripped it.

 

He could hear the front door open, and his partner calling him. “Hutch? I’m here!”

 

“Uh… yeah, I’ll be right out. Why don’t you take the stuff to the car?

 

“’Kay”

 

Hutch took a deep breath ~~ **,**~~ and looked down. He was slowly pumping his sensitive cock. Even though there was a need to hurry, he found he couldn’t. He slowly gripped and pulled up and down, watching every movement his hand was making. Imagining Starsky’s hand doing the same thing, even seeing the rings on his pinky. The thought was so real it didn’t take him long before he orgasmed **.** Holding onto the sink with one hand, he finished himself off with the other.

 

The knock on the bathroom door startled him.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Starsky asked in a concerned voice. “You sure you’re okay to go out today? You haven’t been acting like yourself lately.”

 

“I’m fine, Starsk.” Hutch opened the door. “Nothing a little sun and surf won’t cure.” Smiling at that beautiful face he thought about day and night, he wanted to take him right there.

 

“You sure? You look a bit… flushed.”

 

“I’m fine, really.” He moved to the other room, gathering some towels he had set aside. He jumped when he felt Starsky’sstrong hand touch his back.

 

“You don’t seem fine to me. Something wrong? Did something happen?”

 

“Starsk, what did I say? Nothing is wrong, I feel good, really.”

 

Then, just like that, Starsky sat down on the couch and crossed his arms.

 

“What are you doing? We got to go, aren’t you the one who said we have to get there early to get a good spot?” Hutch stood, holding the towels tighter, looking down at his stubborn partner. He knew he was not going to let this rest.

 

“I ain’t going nowhere until you tell me what’s going on. This will be on your mind all day, and it will be messing with our fun. So... just sit down, blondie and tell me what is going on.”

 

Hutch gave in. He sat down next to his partner. He needed to tell him. But how was his friend going to take it? He either will storm out and go think about it ~~ **\--**~~ that was his partner **’** **s** way of dealing with things sometimes – ormaybe he’ll just blow it off as a dream, and they will laugh about it and it will be out in the open. But did he really want that?

 

“Blondie?”

 

“Starsk, I don’t want to do this now.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Okay, you want it? I’ll tell you. The past weeks I’vebeen having this dream. It’s the same dream, over and over. It starts the same ~~ **,**~~ and ends the same. I think about it all the time.”

 

Starsky looked at him ~~ **,**~~ and touched his arm. “Obviously it’s a bad dream or you would not be upset.”

 

“Starsk, it’s not a bad dream.” Hutch could not look at him. “It’s a wonderful dream, to me…“

 

“Okay?” Starsky looked puzzled.

 

“It just might not be so wonderful to you.” Hutch still looked down.

 

“Try me.”

 

“Look, let’s just go…“

 

“Hutch, you know me by now; I ain’t going nowhere until you tell me. Hey, you can tell me anything, you know that.”

 

“Alright. It starts out on a beach. I’m sitting there, and someone is lying next to me. The sun is setting, and I start… touching the person next to me. It starts to get… involved.”

 

“Yeah?” Starsky smiled. “Don’t sound like a bad dream to me.”

 

Hutch had to smile, “I pull the person close, and kiss them.” He looked his partner in his eyes. “The person in my dream is you.”

 

Hutch watched his partner’s face. He wanted to look away, but couldn’t. Hehad to see his reaction. Evenif it was bad, he wanted to see his partner’s face.

 

Starsky sat back. With everything running through his head, being upset was not one of them. He thought very carefully about what he was going to say. Since Hutchhad nursed him back to health after Gunther ripped his life apart, Starsky’sthoughts were not that far from Hutch’s. But right now, he was thinking. _Was Hutch upset about being with another man? Or was he upset thinking that I was going to be mad at him about the dream?_ He wanted Hutch to be open, so he had to be just as compliant.

 

“Babe, first, I gotta know something.”

 

“Anything.” Hutch replied.

 

“I gotta know if you’re upset that it’s with me?” Starsky met his eyes.

 

“Would you be upset if I said no?” Hutch did not take his eyes off his partner.

 

“You know, I never really thanked you for taking care of me when I got shot. You’re always there for me.”

 

Hutch smiled. “I’ll always be there for you, you know that.”

 

“Remember when Kathy came into town with her friend? They stopped by Metro asking if we wanted to go out that night?”

 

“Oh yeah, and they had to leave the next day early.” Hutch nodded. “As always.”

 

“Well, I said yes, and we went out. You had Kathy; I had Gina. When we got to your place to drop you guys off, we headed back to my place. We no sooner got in the door, beforeshe was stripping and hanging all over me. I tried to get into it, butthen she took off my shirt. She saw my chest. After that, she was not so sex craved. In fact, she stopped everything ~~ **,**~~ and called a cab.” He chuckled.

 

“Aw buddy, you never told me that!” Hutch automatically put his arm around his partner, like always when he needed him. Anger flared in him. Why hadn’t Starsky told him about that?

 

“Didn’t matter, she wasn’t worth it. I didn’t want to be with her anyway. I actually wanted to comeback over here to bewith you. I had ordered a pizza, and almost brought it over. But I figured Kathy was still here.”

 

“You could have come over, you know that.”

 

“Nah. Anyway, after that night I just felt better being with you. We do everything together. I like talking to you, and you put up with me every day…“

 

Hutch snorted, “That’s an understatement.”

 

Starsky smiled. “You see who I am. You know everything about me. I love you, and I like being with you, and doing things with you. When I got home from the hospital; and you came into my room that first night and held me close, I never wanted you to let me go. I fell asleep listening to your heart beat. I asked you to do that a lot, and you did. You never once told me no. I always think about that, Hutch.” His eyes went back up to his partner’s, who was looking right at him. “I think about us, too.”

 

Hutch sighed. “Starsk. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Maybe your dream was not that far off. Maybe it’s some kind of… sign or something.”

 

Smiling, Hutch said, “Please don’t tell me you’re gonna call Madame Yram”

 

Starsky laughed. “Not this time.”

 

“So… Now what?” Hutch looked down, adjusting the towels on his lap, just to have something to do.

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we need to… consider it.”

 

“Starsk, at first I was ashamed of the dream, ashamed of myself. Then as I was having it over and over, I thought, this is the most beautiful dream, because it was about you. I thought about us being together. I tried to not think of it when we were at work, but seeing you every day…“

 

Starsky took his hand.

 

At first Hutch was startled, but as he held his partner’s hand ~~ **,**~~ and felt his partner’s fingers go between his, everything seemed to change. It felt so… right. Looking over at Starsky and seeing the sweet smile on his lips was enough for him. He didn’t know if it was him or his partner who made the first move, but whoever it was, it didn’t matter. The first kiss was perfect in every way.

 

Starsky pulled back, and smiled. “That felt nice.”

 

Hutch smiled back. “Yes it did. You made it nice.”

 

“I feel like it’s my first date.” Starsky snorted. Then he got serious. “Hutch, I don’t know how to do anything… “

 

“It’s okay, we’ll take it slow. We’ll learn together, like we always do. And another thing. I love your chest and your scars. It reminds me that I have something special and rare, that nobody else has.”

 

He pulled up Starsky’s shirt. He rubbed the furry chest ~~ **,**~~ and bent down, kissing each scar ~~ **,**~~ slowly, and gently. He felt a hand go into his hair ~~ **,**~~ and gently massage him. He rubbed his face against Starsky’s chest ~~ **,**~~ and kissed him again. Pulling up, he saw his partner looking at him with a single tear running down his cheek. “Don’t cry.”

 

He wiped the tear away, and kissed his soon to be lover on his lips, feeling them part. He pushed his tongue past them, and felt his partner’s tongueintermingle with his own. He sucked gently ~~ **,**~~ and pulled away. “God, I love you so much. I never want to lose you, ever.”

 

Sniffling Starskysmiled. “You’re stuck with me ~~ **,**~~ for a long time.”

 

“Why don’t we start this by spending the day getting to know each other all over again?”

 

“Okay. Hey?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Glad you had that dream, blondie.”

 

“Me too.”

 

 

 

******************************

 

 

 

The day was spent swimming and playing volley ball. They even walked up to the boardwalk and had a late dinner. They spent the late part of the afternoon ~~ **,**~~ into the early evening walking on the beach. The waves were swooshing softly, quietly on the shore, teasing at their feet.

 

They made their way to where their blanket was and sat down, each taking a beer from the cooler. They chatted about the day’s events, then Starsky stretched out on the blanket with his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of a guitar in the distance.

 

“Hey.” He touched Hutch’s back, and rubbed it.

 

Hutch was also taking in the sounds of the surf and music filtering its way up to them. “Hm?”

 

“You never told me how that dream ended.”

 

Hutch smiled. He didn’t say anything.

 

“Well? How did it end?”

 

He layon his side, facing his partner. “Well, I pulled you against me like this.” And he did just that. “Then, I kissed you deeply like this.” He could feel his partner relax and kiss him back. “Then I rubbed my hand down your back like this, and…“

 

Hutchpushed his hand down into his lover’s shorts. He squeezed his ass cheeks, and ran his fingers down the crack, finding the tight opening. He rubbed against it, hearing his partner gasp and breathe heavier.

 

He pulled back, looking into his lover’s eyes. “The next part I’m probably going to have to take you home for.” He smiled.

 

“No… Here, right here.” Starsky pulled him closer.

 

“Starsk, someone might see.”

 

“We’re in the dark; we’re up far enough. I want you. I need you right now. Love me. Love me like in your dream.” Starsky was pulling off Hutch’s shirt ~~ **,**~~ and kissing him now. He kissed his chest, and then his stomach. He pulled down the loose fitting pants.

 

As soon as he did that, Hutch’s cock sprang up.

 

Taking it into his mouth, Starskysucked. Thinking of how he liked to have his ownsucked, he ran his tongue over the back of his lover’s cock, and then took it all the way in.

 

Hutch could not believe this was happening. He moaned and pushed up into the hot mouth, grabbing the curly head and running his fingers through his hair. He could not take anymore. He needed to kiss his partner. He tugged at Starsky, motioning for him to come up to where he was.

 

Starsky felt him tugging on him ~~ **,**~~ and stopped sucking. He climbed back up his lover’s body.

He was pulled on top of Hutch and kissed again.

 

Feeling Starsky’s cock pushing against his own made Hutchpush up ~~ **,**~~ and rub against him. He pushed his shorts down, grabbing ~~a~~ hold of Starsky’sfirm ass. He pulled Starskytoward him, and they both started to rub their cocks against one another.

 

Starsky could feel himself building up, and didn’t know how long he was going to last. He wanted it to last forever. The feeling was pure ecstasy.

 

Hutch felt his lover tense about the same time he felt the orgasm hit him. Hutch road the spasms until they both lay exhausted against each other.

 

He felt himself coming back down to earth. Still holding onto Starsky, he kissed hisdark head. Hutchsmiled. “So, you like the end of the dream?”

 

Without moving, Starsky replied, “Well, I really didn’t.”

 

“You didn’t?”

 

“No.” He raised his head, looking at Hutch. “I didn’t want it to end.”

 

“Hm, I see.” Hutch smiled. “Well, it’s not gonna end. It’s the beginning. Our beginning.”


	2. SUMMER NIGHTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hutch makes a life decision, will his father destroy it?

Hutch sat sipping his coffee, and reading the paper on the porch of the beach house. He put the paper down, then took the cup of hot liquid and sat back. Today it would be one year since the first night Starsky and he consummated their relationship. It was so clear in his mind. He could remember their first kiss and making love on the beach the first time.

What started out as a close friendship, turned into a forever love. He could not get enough of his lover. At work, seeing him strut around the squad room and watching him pace back and forth like a wild animal in the interrogation room, made him crazy with want. All those times Starsky would glance at him in meetings with a sly gleam in his eye, and that tongue of his; licking his lips ever so slightly. He knew this drove Hutch out of his mind, and he loved every moment of it.

They would always end up in a janitor’s closet or storage room, with Hutch frantically fucking Starsky against the wall. Hutch smiled, he also remembered almost being caught. I guess that is what made it better.

They defiantly became a couple this past year and what made their relationship perfect was all their close friends and family were just as happy for them. Well, with the exception of his father and mother. Starsky’s mom took it so well, she cried and hugged Hutch. She said she had three boys now.

His brother still had hard feelings about him and Starsky when he had come to visit a few years earlier, but even he seemed okay with it. Captain Dobey and Edith were happy too, along with their good friend and confidant Huggy Bear. Hutch was content knowing the closest ones he loved and cared for, cared just as much for them.

Hutch sighed and looked down at the table. The large envelope with a bow attached to it lay in the middle of the table. He couldn’t wait for his lover to wake up. He had decided to let him sleep in; being that it was the first day of vacation.

He got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the plates, napkins and silverware and headed back out to the table. After setting it, he walked back in and started breakfast. As the bacon was frying he went out into the greenhouse, and snipped off a few flowers here and there from his plants. Returning to the kitchen, he got a vase and filled it with water, then placed the flowers into it.

He finished breakfast. He heard the shower turn on. He smiled, and then took the vase and bowl of fruit out to the table on the deck. He came back in and finished plating the eggs, and grabbed the other serving dish that had waffles in it. He went to turn, and felt hands around his waist.

“Morning, lover.” Hutch smiled and laid his head back against Starsky.

“Morning. Smells good. You smell good too.” Starsky kissed Hutch’s neck and snuggled down into it.

“Bet it tastes even better. How bout we go out and eat before this gets cold. Grab the syrup.” Hutch pulled away with a grin on his face.

Starsky followed him out to the deck, and saw the table. “Wow. This looks good.”

Hutch turned and took the syrup bottle out of his lover’s hand. He put it on the table and pulled Starsky into his arms. “This has been the happiest year of my life. You made it that way. I love you so much; I think sometimes my heart is going to burst because it’s so overflowing with you.” He kissed him deeply. “I want you in my life forever.”

Starsky looked at him and smiled, “Is this a proposal?”

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He chuckled and kissed him again.

Starsky thought about it for a moment, “Don’t you have to be on your knees?”

Hutch laughed, “Wasn’t I on my knees enough last night?”

Starsky smirked, thinking of last night’s love play, “I guess you were. Then I guess this is where I say, ‘yes’.”

Hutch smiled, and pulled him close. He kissed him again. “You just made me the happiest man alive.”

“Well, you got competition. I think I am the one who is the happiest man alive. I was that happy when you told me you wanted to love me in the beginning. Remember our first night together?” Starsky brushed the blond strands out of Hutch’s face.

“Like it was an hour ago.” Hutch said.

“I’ll never stop loving you or wanting you.” Starsky pulled Hutch’s head to him, and kissed him. The kiss got more intense.

“Hey, lover...” Hutch pulled back, panting. “I would love to take you on this table, but we need to sit down and eat. Then I have something for you.”

Starsky nodded, out of breath. He pulled out the chair then he sat down. “Sorry, you have a way of getting my engine running.” He smirked, and then took a drink of coffee.

Hutch snorted, “That’s an understatement.”

As they ate, they chatted about various things they had planned for the week. That was when Starsky noticed the vase of flowers was sitting on a large manila envelope. “What’s this?”

“I was wondering when you were going to notice that.” Hutch wiped his face with a napkin. Then he picked the vase up. “Take it.”

Starsky took the envelope. He played with the bow. “What is it?”

“Open it.”

Starsky opened it. He pulled the stack of papers out, and thumbed through them. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes, then he looked around at the house, then at Hutch. “Hutch?...” His voice trailed off.

“I figured since we are going to be... what are we going to be? Husband and wife, husband and husband? Do I take your name, do you take mine? Do we keep the names? He smiled at the shocked look on Starsky’s face. Hutch could not help but smile.

“Hutch? How?”

“When my grandfather died, he left my sister and me a lot of money. I got it right after my divorce. I decided to invest it. I wanted it for my future. I wanted to keep it for when I found a special someone to spend my life with and to grow old with. That’s you, Starsk. I had the special someone right in front of me all these years and I didn’t realize it until a year ago. When we rented this place a couple weeks after that night, I knew this was where I wanted to spend every waking moment with you. I decided that I wanted this place, our place. I wanted this for you.

So, I went to the owner a few months back when our rent was due, and oddly enough, he was getting ready to put it on the market. So, I made a bid. I bought it for you. This is all yours, Starsk. This is my anniversary and pre-wedding present to you.”

Starsky was shocked. He got up, and walked over to Hutch. He knelt down in front of him, and pulled him close. He kissed Hutch’s hands, and wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. He realized Hutch was sniffling. He looked up, and wiped the tears away from his cheek. “I love you. I don’t need presents to make me happy. We could live on the street, and I would be happy as long as you’re with me. I need you. Just you.” He kissed him gently on the lips, then pulled him into an embrace.

Hutch could not speak. He held his life in his arms, and thanked God for this gift.

“Starsk...” He choked out. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” He pulled away, and took Starsky’s lips to his own. He pulled away again, then took in a deep cleansing breath. “Hey, I already proposed to you, you can’t do it to me if you already said yes.”

“Huh?”

“Get off your knees.”

Starsky just looked at him, “How do you know I don’t have other plans down here.”

Hutch gulped, “Other pl...plans?”

Starsky slowly unbuckled Hutch’s belt. Then he unbuttoned his snap, then slowly moved the zipper down. He reached in, and pulled out Hutch’s cock. He did not give his lover a chance to say anything. He took it in his mouth, and started to suck.

Hutch grabbed hold of the table, shaking it and knocking down the vase. He moaned and pushed up into Starsky’s mouth. He grabbed the dark curly head and moaned, “Starsk...Oh… mmmm”

Starsky glanced up as he continued sucking. He rolled the soft sacks in his hand as he suckled his lover’s cock. He loved seeing his lover’s head back, moaning incoherent words. He moved his hand lower, feeling for the puckered opening and gently rubbing it before he pushed his finger deep inside.

Hutch bit his lower lip, trying not to scream. He pushed against the hand that was pushing up in him, then pushed forward into the hot cavern. “I… I need m… more, Starsk...”

Starsky pulled off, but kept his fingers deep inside Hutch. “Feel good, babe?” He pulled his fingers out of his lover, and kissed Hutch’s stomach.

When Hutch gained some composure, he said, “Shouldn’t we take this inside where we have more privacy?”

Starsky smiled, then got up. “Come on. I have plans for you this morning.”

Hutch smiled back. “Sounds promising.” He got up, pulling his pants up over his hips. He did not button his pants back up, he just pulled his shirt down.

  


Starsky led the way to the bedroom with his lover in tow. He turned, pulling Hutch close, kissing him, and trying to pull his shirt up. He reached down the back of his lover’s pants and squeezed the globes underneath. “Did anyone ever tell you that you have a sexy ass?”

Hutch smiled, then blushed. “Just you, lover.” He kissed him.

The doorbell rang and made both men jump. Starsky headed for the door, and Hutch fixed his pants. “Is this what they call, saved by the bell?” Hutch laughed.

Starsky glanced back, “Just wait, Blondie, I’m not through with you yet. This better be girl scouts selling thin mints.” He opened the door.

“My man, what it is?” Huggy strolled in.

“Hey Hug.” Starsky closed the door.

“What brings you out here, Hug? Something isn’t wrong, is it?” Hutch asked with concern.

“Now why do you always think something is wrong when I visit you two? Can’t a man visit his friends? Maybe I want some fresh ocean air.” Huggy walked over to Hutch.

“Ocean air, huh?” Hutch sat on the back of the couch and crossed his arms.

“You forgetting who you’re talking too? What’s up?” Starsky stood next to Hutch.

“Okay, you got me. Look, I’m just the messenger… “

“Huggy, what is it?” Hutch asked again.

“A dude came in looking for you, Hutch. He said he was a lawyer sent to find you. He said he needed you to sign some papers from your dad. I told him I would let you know. He’s coming back to the pits later. He said at two, unless you want him to come here.” Huggy sat down on a chair.

Starsky could see his partner tensed up. “You okay, Blondie?”

“Uh… ye...yeah.” He moved to the other side of the couch and sat down. “What else did he say, Hug?”

“He said you weren’t at the address on the papers, but your dad gave him this place to check for you. I guess the next place would have been at the station.” He shrugged.

“What is it, Hutch?” Starsky sat next to him and took his hand.

“Why can’t he just leave me alone?” Hutch said softly, then leaned over with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Starsky rubbed his back. “Babe? What’s he done?”

“Oh, the usual Hutchinson shit. He’s not happy unless he has his nose in every aspect of my life.” Hutch got up, and started to pace. “I ca… can’t do anything without him but… butting in!”’’

Starsky got up and went to his partner. “Babe, let’s sit down.” He gently pulled Hutch over to the couch. “Come on, sit.” Hutch obeyed. “Now, what is going on? How is he butting into your life?”

Hutch took a deep breath. “When I decided to buy this place, I went to see my grandfather’s lawyer. He set everything up for me, and re-invested the rest for me. It was all cut and dry.

“The day I closed on this place, I got a phone call from my father. He was pissed off that I bought a beach front house. He bitched about my future, and how I should have bought land and built on it. Then he asked me who the girl was. I didn’t say anything at first. I just told him to stay out of my life. He pu… pushed. Finally I told him it was you.” He said it without dropping his eye contact. He wanted to make sure Starsky knew he was not ashamed of what they had together. “He said he would disown me and everything he had would go to my sister if I didn’t break it off with you. I told him to fuck off.”

“Aw, babe.” Starsky pulled him close. He felt his partner bury his head in his neck. “Why do you let them do this to you? What does it matter? Huh? Hey...” He pulled Hutch away to look in his eyes. He noticed tears streaming down his face. “I love you. As long as he don’t take you away from me, I’m happy. I love you for you, Blondie. If he gets you this upset, I don’t want him in our lives to make you miserable. Every time they make an appearance, this kind of shit happens. Not anymore.” He kissed him gently, then he pulled him close again. Starsky glanced at Huggy, who was now heading for the door.

“I’ll have your beers ready, just don’t throw them. Those glasses are expensive, money don’t grow on trees, ya dig?” Huggy waved and left.

“Hey, I think I was busy doing something before Huggy barged in here.” He kissed his lover’s head. “Come on.” He got up, and pulled Hutch with him. “I had plans for you, remember?” He had a sly grin on his face.

Hutch wiped his face with his shirt. Then, as if nothing ever happened, he said, “Plans, huh?”

“Oh yeah, you ain’t getting off that easy… well, maybe you might.” He pulled him into the bedroom.

Chap 2

Starsky walked out of the bathroom holding two toiletry bags. He placed one in each suitcase on the bed. Picking up the carefully folded piles of clothes, he finished packing his bag. He walked over to the other side of the bed and stared down at the clothes that seemed to be thrown in a big pile. Two days ago they were happy and stress free, getting ready to have a full week vacation somewhere.

Now, Hutch’s family came into his life, and messed with his head once again. They were headed to Minnesota to sign final papers to disown Hutch from his father’s fortune. In a way, Starsky was relieved. He hated seeing his lover a mess. His dad always did have a hand over Hutch, even though he never admitted it. After this trip, Hutch will basically be a free man. He started to fold the clothes when he heard something crash to the floor in the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen, looking around frantically. He saw the top of a blond head just over the breakfast bar. Walking around slowly, he saw a shaking Hutch trying to pick up the pieces of glass. He ran to his side.

“Hey, let me help you with this...”

“No, Starsk, I got this… p… pleas...”

“Come on, Hutch… Hutch? Look at me… Look at ME, babe.” Starsky had a hold of his partner’s shoulders. “You need to come and sit down for a minute. Let’s talk.” He finally felt Hutch give a little, and helped him up. He took the broken dish out of his hand, and put it on the counter. Then he pulled him into his arms. “It’s gonna be okay. Come on, let’s go sit down, babe.” He led him to the couch.

After he sat his partner down, he went in to the kitchen and pulled out a clean washcloth. He wetted it down and squeezed it out. He walked back to Hutch and handed it to him. He then sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

Hutch took the cloth and wiped his face. He took a cleansing breath, then looked up at Starsky. “Thanks, Babe. I don’t know how I would get through this without you.”

“I’ll always be here, Blondie. I ain’t going nowhere.” Starsky smiled. Then he cupped Hutch’s face with his hand. “You okay now?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait till this is over. You would think I would be upset that I will be losing millions, but I’m not. I would be upset if I lost you.” He brought Starsky’s hand up and kissed it.

“Me too.” Starsky joined him on the couch, and hugged him close. “I’ll stay in the background and let you do what you have to do. But, I won’t let them hurt you, babe. Not mentally or verbally. You hear me? I’m not gonna let them beat you down.”

“I know, Starsk. Just bear with me, huh? I just got to get through this, by tomorrow night, it will all be over. I’ll be… free.” He smiled and breathed in the scent of his lover’s skin. He hugged him tight, and then raised his face, pulling his partner’s face down to his own, and capturing his lips.

*******************************

They made it to Minnesota with minimal flight delays. Hutch had a rental car waiting for them when they got off the plane. The drive to Hutch’s parent’s house was quiet.

Hutch could feel his partner’s eyes on him at times. He was trying to keep himself together so Starsky wouldn’t worry so much. “It’s beautiful this time of year here. This is one thing I miss about this place.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think I could handle all the snow.”

“It’s not too bad, Starsk. You get used to it.” Hutch smiled. They were passing ranches along the way, and one had about a dozen horses grazing. He noticed Starsky was looking at them. “You ever ride a horse?”

“Nah. I had a cousin who used to go to Nebraska every year to visit a friend. He rode horses a lot.” Starsky glanced at Hutch. “You?”

“All the time when I was a kid. Used to go to my grandfathers and ride his horses.”

“Is it hard?” Starsky was embarrassed that he never rode before.

“No. Hey, when this is all over, why don’t we go somewhere and ride?”

Starsky shifted in his seat. “I don’t know… “

“It’ll be fun, you’ll see. I won’t let anything happen to you, Starsk.”

Starsky looked up at his partner and smiled. “Okay.”

Hutch smiled and took his lover’s hand and squeezed it. He was bursting with love. Then, reality once again hit him as he rounded the corner and saw the big house on the hill.

They pulled up in the driveway and drove around the side of the house. After Hutch turned the car off, he just sat for a moment, deep in thought.

“Hey?” Starsky touched his arm. When Hutch’s eyes met his, he saw turmoil. “I will be with you every step of the way, babe. You’ll get through this. Promise.” Starsky pulled him close, and kissed him. He felt Hutch relax. “You ready?”

Hutch smiled, kissing Starsky again. “Yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

Starsky glanced over Hutch’s shoulder and noticed a man coming to the car. “Uh, babe?” He nodded to the door.

Hutch turned around, and smiled. He opened the door, and got out. “Jack!” He threw his arms around the older man.

“Kenneth, it’s been way too long. Look at you!! You look wonderful!!” He hugged him again.

“Jack, I want you to meet someone.”

Starsky walked around the car to where his partner was.

“This is David Starsky, my partner.”

“Pleasure to meet you, David. Any friend of Kenny’s is a friend of mine.” Jack smiled.

“Pleasure’s mine. Thank you.” Starsky shook Jack’s hand.

“Your Father and Mother went out for the afternoon. They will be back at dinner time. You know where your room is, and I can show David...”

“Jack, that won’t be nessasary. David will be staying in my room.”

Jack smiled. “I’m proud of you Kenny. I have always been proud of you. I have always wished you were my son.”

Hutch smiled and hugged him again. “I know. I always wished the same thing.”

“Oh, look at the time. Let’s get your stuff up to your room. I have a few things to do before your parents get here.” Jack started to take the suitcases out of the car.

“Hey, I got that.” Starsky took the suitcase out of Jack’s hand.

Jack smiled. “I like your friend a lot already, Kenny.”

“So do I.” Hutch smiled. He led the way into the house and up the steps to his bedroom. He opened the door, and walked to the window and opened the curtains. He turned to see a shocked Starsky looking at a wall of sports awards. Hutch walked behind him, and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his ear. “I’m amazed they haven’t pitched this junk yet.”

“Hutch, you were a star athlete!”

“Not a big thing, Starsk.” Hutch walked to his suitcase and put it on the queen size bed.

“What do you mean, not a big thing?”

“Just what I said. The only reason I was in sports was because my dad forced me to go into sports. I have no idea why. He wanted me to be a lawyer, not a football player.” Hutch shook his head, as he took his clothes out and placed them in the drawers. “You can use that dresser, Starsk.”

“I played football. The only reason I played was because of the cheerleaders.” Starsky smirked.

Hutch snorted. “Sounds about right.”

They both laughed.

***********************

Hutch and Starsky were both sitting out on the patio passing the time talking.

Hutch got serious. “You know, I decided yesterday that I am going to get my own lawyer.”

“I thought it was all ‘cut and dry’, as you put it.” Starsky answered.

“Well, it is. But I just want to make sure my father doesn’t have any other plans at the last minute. I want it to be done and over with.” Hutch reached and placed his hand over Starsky’s.

“As long as you’re okay with it, I am too.” Starsky smiled at his partner.

“As long as you are here with me, everything is okay.” He brought Starsky’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“There you are, Kenneth.” His mother came out and greeted him.

Hutch stood up. “Mom.” He hugged her. “You remember David Starsky?”

She paused and looked him up and down. “Uh, yes, yes I do. Nice to see you again, David.”

“Pleasure is mine, ma’am.” Starsky reached his hand out, but she did not take it. Instead, she turned and walked toward the house.

“Dinner is ready. Your father will be down shortly.” And she was gone.

“Starsk… I’m s… sorry.”

He came up close to Hutch, “Don’t you ever apologize for them, babe. They are no reflection on you.” He kissed him on his lips, not caring who saw. He hated them for doing this to his lover. For hurting him.

When they entered the house, his mother was glaring at them. Then she continued doing what she was doing. She went into the dining room, and sat down.

Hutch looked back and stepped aside, “After you, lover.”

Starsky smiled a sly smile, “Pleasure, hot stuff.”

They both walked to the table and sat down beside each other.

“Kenneth, why don’t you sit on the opposite side, where your plate is?” His mother urged.

“No thanks. I’m comfortable here by Starsky.” He stood up, and reached across the table, grabbing his plate, silverware, and napkin. He made his place setting. Then he reached across again, grabbing the water glass. He sat back down, just as his father walked into the room.

“Well, I see you still can’t follow your mother’s rules.” His father came in and sat down at the head of the table.

“Nice to see you to.” Hutch mumbled.

“I wasn’t aware there were rules of where to sit at a table.” Starsky did not realize he said that out loud until he said it. He almost was afraid to look at Hutch, then he felt a hand squeeze his thigh gently and pat it. He smiled slightly.

“I see you brought your… What exactly are you, Mr. Starsky?” His father sarcastically asked.

Hutch broke in before his partner could respond. “Look, let’s get this straight. I came here to sign papers. David is my best friend, and probably more family than you have ever been. If you don’t want us here, say it now, and we will go get a hotel until tomorrow.”

“Now, Kenneth, of course we want you here, right dear? Your father just asked your friend a question.” His mother said, very innocently.

Starsky was biting his tongue. He could feel his partner shaking next to him. “You want to know what I am? I am his friend, his partner, his brother and probably more family than you. I would lay my life down for him. I love him, and I will protect him until the day I die. Is that enough for you, Mister Hutchinson?”

Jack entered with a rolling cart. The tension in the room lifted.

“Ah, dinner. Smells wonderful, Jack.” His father put on a fake smile, and sat waiting as if it was his only meal he had to look forward too.

Jack placed each plate in front of each person at the table. Then he placed bowls of rolls and fruit in the middle. “I will be back with the wine, sir.”

Jack was just about to leave when Hutch spoke up. “Jack, I think Starsky and I would like two beers instead, please.”

“Yes sir.” Jack smiled and left.

They all ate in silence. Then, his father felt the need to break the silence. “Kenneth, I don’t care what you do with your life, but, when you are in my house you will follow my rules. You will both sleep in separate bedrooms while you’re here. You are not shoving… this crap in our faces.”

Hutch wiped his mouth, and stood up. “Starsky and I don’t plan on staying this evening. We have a hotel room already. I had a feeling this was going to happen. I have to go to see my lawyer in the morning anyway, and it’s near our hotel. I actually don’t know when I will see you, until my lawyer has a look at the papers you have, I’m not signing a thing.”

“The papers are in order; you are cut out of all and everything I have. You made your bed, Kenneth, you are now going to have to live with the consequences.” His father said in anger.

“My bed is the most secure and loving thing I have ever had in my whole entire life. You made my life a nightmare when I was young, y… you are not going to do this to me anymore.”

Starsky was already at the door.

“Mother, thank you for the dinner… or what we had of it.” He headed for the door.

They went to the front door and headed out.

“Hey, what about our suitcases?” Starsky asked.

“Jack packed them back up for us, and they are in the car. I had a feeling this was going to happen. I got with Jack earlier when you were in the bathroom.” Hutch gave his partner a sad smile.

“Hutch? I didn’t want to stay here anyway. I was kinda hoping we’d go to a hotel.”

Hutch ran his hand through the dark curls. “So did I.” He chuckled. “I knew my father was going to be an ass.”

“I thought your mom was gonna stick up for you.” Starsky said.

Hutch snorted, “My mother has never stuck up for my side of anything. You’re the only one who stuck up for me in there.”

That broke Starsky’s heart. He sat in the passenger seat, and looked down. He all of a sudden felt so sad that Hutch had no family. They were all so cold. He wondered if Hutch’s sister was the same way. He didn’t want to ask. He’d met her once, but they were on a case, and saw her in a restaurant. It was a brief encounter. She was passing through, and leaving town right after dinner. She seemed nice, and Hutch never talked bad about her.

“Hey?” Hutch touched his partner’s arm.

“Sorry. Thinking.”

“I could see that. Don’t.”

“Huh?” Starsky looked puzzled.

“Don’t think about them. Okay?” He started the car and drove away. The hotel was not that far. They got settled rather quickly. Hutch walked over to the bed Starsky was stretched out on. “You still hungry, Gordo?”

“No… well… a little. But for now, I’m okay. C’mere.” He reached out his arms and took Hutch in them as soon as he hit the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hutch kissed him. “I’m sorry you had to be in the middle of all that crap.”’

“Hey, what are families for.” He snorted.

Hutch laughed. “You’re all the family I need, babe.” He kissed his lover again. “I’m glad you’re in my life.” He kissed him again, but with more need.

Starsky ran his hands up and down his lover’s back and sides.

Hutch kissed his way down to his partner’s belt and unbuckled it. He undid the button and slowly zipped the zipper down. He pulled Starsky’s pants away from the bulge and his cock sprang out. He licked around the crown and down the back then sucked it into his mouth. He pulled off and heard his lover moan at the loss. He got up, and pulled Starsky’s pants all the way off, taking his shoes and socks with them. Slowly he stripped in front of his lover. He never lost eye contact with Starsky.

Starsky thought he was going to die of ecstasy alone. He watched as his lover stripped each piece of clothing off. Both shirts first, slow and sensuous. Then he unbuckled his belt. Starsky left the eyes that were watching him and watched him unbutton his pants.

Hutch knew he was driving his lover wild with want. He unzipped his pants, and pushed his hand into them, fondling his cock and putting his head back and moaning softly. The feeling sent shivers down his back. He wanted Starsky’s mouth on him so bad, but he wanted to tease his lover also, so he refrained from shoving it down his partner’s throat.

Starsky was licking his lips as he watched Hutch play with himself. He glanced up at his lover. He watched his head go back, and heard him moan. It sent shocks down to his groin. He grabbed his own cock, which was already leaking. He glanced back down to where Hutch now pushed his pants over his cock and they dropped to the floor.

“Get your hands off that, lover. That’s mine.”

Starsky obeyed.

“You like what you see?” Hutch slowly stroked his cock with his right hand and reached down with his left to fondle his balls.

Starsky realized he was drooling down the side of his mouth. He wiped it off. “Yes. I want some.”

Hutch smiled and bit his bottom lip. “How bad?”

“Real bad. Please… Hutch… “ Starsky whimpered. His own cock was throbbing. He wanted to touch it so bad, but Hutch had said ‘no’. “Please… I need you.”

“I always need you, lover. Sit up.” Hutch ordered.

Starsky was up and on the side of the bed in front of Hutch.

“Now suck me.”

Starsky did not need another order. He took Hutch’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking it. He fondled his balls, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and taking his cock all the way in.

Hutch moaned and pulled the curly head toward him. “Starsk… “ He looked down, watching his partner feed on him in like he was starving. He felt himself building up, and he knew his partner was getting ready for him. He shoved himself into his lover’s mouth and then held his head while he filled his lover’s throat with his essence.

Starsky took it all down his throat, some spilled over his lips, but he kept swallowing until the spasms stopped. He pulled his lover down onto the bed, and held him tight. He kissed him over and over until Hutch’s breathing started to get back to normal. He pulled him up towards the pillows, and pulled back the covers.

“Starsk?” Hutch called as Starsky got up and went in the bathroom.

Starsky came out with a wash cloth and towel. He sat on the side of the bed, and cleaned his lover up.

“Babe? What about you?” Hutch touched Starsky’s face.

Starsky looked down, and his cock was limp. “You took care of that, babe. As soon as you came in me, I came.”

“I’m sorry… “

“Why? It was you who made me come.” He kissed Hutch while he snuggled next to him. He pulled the covers over them. “I love it when you have me going like that. Just one word or action and I come for you.” Starsky smiled and closed his eyes, listening to his lover’s heartbeat.

“God, Starsk.” Hutch pulled him close. He had his heart and hands full of his life force. Starsky was all he needed on this earth. He took a deep breath and pulled Starsky tighter. Then he realized his partner was sleeping. He smiled, and closed his eyes, giving in to sleep himself.

CHAP 3

The building was not very big. It almost resembled a two story brick house. It sat back in a wooded area, but it was among other office buildings that surrounded it.

Hutch led the way. He walked down the hall and into a smaller room with a receptionist.

“May I help you?” She said with a smile.

“I have an appointment with Richard Zimmerman.” Hutch said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Richard is not here. He fell ill a couple days ago. He won’t be back for a week or so. His son is taking his place. Will that be okay?”

Before Hutch had a chance to answer, he heard a familiar voice. “Of course he won’t mind, Janet, He loves me.”

Hutch spun around and smiled, he went over and both men hugged. “Bobby! I can’t believe it! I thought you were at some big firm in New York?”

“I was. Then I decided to come back here and join dad. He’s getting up in the years. I worry about him. Besides, I get to see old friends.” He laughed. “Good to see you, Kenny, I miss the days of us terrorizing the county.” They both laughed.

“Oh, Bobby. I want you to meet David Starsky, my partner. Starsk? Bobby and I go way back. He’s right about us terrorizing the town. I wonder if old Mrs. Cline is still sitting on her porch with her German Shepard waiting for us to come into her yard.”

Bobby snorted. “I remember that. Well, Old Mrs. Cline is in Bakersfield Cemetery now. Her dog might be watching her grave for all we know. I don’t want to find out.” He laughed. “So, what brings you all the way here from Bay City? Being that you have a partner, I am assuming you still are a cop?”

“Yup.” Hutch smiled.

“Good ole’ Kenny. Still out to save the world.” Bobby smiled.

“Well, trying anyway.” Hutch chuckled.

“Well, come into my office. You want a drink or something?”

“No thanks.” Hutch said.

“No.” Starsky said right after.

They all went into the office, and sat on the opposite side of the desk that Bobby was sitting at.

“Sorry about my dad not being here. I know your file, I read it over yesterday. I got the contract from your father’s lawyer this morning. I have not read it over yet. I will and I will call you tomorrow morning. I have already informed his lawyer that I am reading it over. Then I will go over it with you and you can sign it or I can go with you to your fathers to sign it tomorrow if you want, it’s up to you.”

“That’s fine, you can come with me. He wants it done in person. He thinks it’s going to persecute me more, but it won’t.”

“So, what you’re telling me is… your dad is still a dick.”

Hutch and Starsky both laughed.

Hutch shook his head. “You have no idea.”

Bobby looked at Starsky, “I guess you got to see this first hand, huh?”

Starsky laughed. “Yeah, enough of it to know.”

“My mother is no better.” Hutch said.

“She always stuck up for your dad. I figured that hadn’t changed either.”

“No, she is still sucking up to every word he says.” Hutch said.

Bobby looked at his watch. “I get out of here at five. How about you and David come to my place for dinner. I can grill us some steaks and we can talk about old times. You two look like you need to chill out some.” He smiled.

“That sounds great.” Starsky smiled, then looked at Hutch. He felt like he was out of place saying yes.

Hutch smiled, loving that his partner liked his friend. “We will be there at six. We’ll bring the wine.”

“Huh, you got wine, I got beer. I say that sounds like a party.” Bobby smiled. “You still play your guitar?”

“Always. You?” Hutch asked.

“Every chance I get. I wrote a couple songs I hope to record someday.”

“I bet they will be hits.” Hutch smiled.

“I could always count on you having my back in whatever crazy scheme I came up with. You’re still there, cheering me on.”

“You bet I will be.” Hutch got up and hugged him. “See you tonight.”

*********************

Bobby opened the door. “Since when do you knock?” He walked back in the kitchen.

“Since we grew up, pony boy.” Hutch smiled.

“Oh my God, I haven’t heard that in a long time.” He laughed.

Hutch looked at Starsky after they got in the kitchen. “Bobby here could ride a horse so well; he was in all kinds of competitive Equestrian contests. He won a ton of medals. He is the reason I learned how to ride. “

“Dave, don’t listen to all that crap. I hated it. Just like he hated football and soccer. Had to do what I had to do. Plus the chicks dug it.”

Starsky burst out laughing. Hutch could not help but laugh, and then Bobby joined in.

Dinner was great, they sat and talked for a while at the table.

Hutch was pleased that Starsky and Bobby got along so well. His best friend from childhood and his best friend now, together.

“Let’s go into the living room. You guys need another beer?” Bobby asked.

“Sure.” Starsky nodded.

Hutch finished what he had. “Yes.” Then smiled.

They spent the evening drinking and talking about old times, what was new in the area, and old friends that came and went.

Soon, Bobby pulled out a guitar, and he and Hutch were singing together.

Starsky got up, and stumbled to the refrigerator. He grabbed a few more beers and brought them into Hutch and Bobby. He was getting to the point of not being able to move very well, and he sat back listening to the two of them laugh and talk back and forth. Then something happened that made Starsky feel different. He saw Bobby rub his hand up and down Hutch’s back. At first, he thought it was a friendship thing, like they use to do. But then, he did it again.

“So, what did they have to do to get you to wear a suit every day?” Hutch slurred.

Bobby snorted, “I make a fuck load of money. It comes with the territory.”

“Well, it looks good on you.”

“Thanks. I always thought you looked good in a riding outfit. Those tight pants...” He snorted and took another drink. He patted Hutch on his back, and rubbed it. “I really missed this.”

Hutch smiled. “So did I. Why haven’t we kept in touch?”

“Don’t know.” Bobby took another drink and finished his beer. He leaned on Hutch’s shoulder. “I wish we would have though.”

“Well, from now on… we are goi… going to keep… keep in touch.” Hutch leaned on him.

Then Bobby touched the back of Hutch’s head.

Starsky could not sit up. He was watching the two of them, now all over each other. He saw Hutch lean into Bobby. His stomach started to feel like it was churning.

“Hey, you dye your hair?” Bobby asked, and they both started to roll with laughter.

Hutch went back on the pillows that were on the floor, and Bobby went back with him.

Starsky saw the two of them rolling around, wrestling and laughing. He could not take anymore. He got up and ran for the door. He threw up outside. Then he pulled himself up. He realized he did not have the car keys. He started to walk down the street, toward the hotel.

************************

Starsky woke up. His stomach felt like a weight was on it. He got up and went into the bathroom. He emptied his bladder, then once again, emptied his stomach of its remaining contents. He turned on the shower. After stripping off his clothes, he stepped into the hot spray. Once he was finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and got a cup of water. He took a drink and refilled it, and headed to the bed. After putting the cup on the night stand, he sat down.

He was trying to remember everything he’d seen. He didn’t remember too much of how he got back here, but; he did remember what he saw at Bobby’s. He glanced at the clock; it said it was three in the morning. Where was Hutch? Why hadn’t he followed him home, or came home right after he left? Were they having so much fun that they… he did not want to think about it. Hutch would never do that to him. He’d pledged his love a few days ago. Bought him a beach house. He gave up a fortune to be with him. So if all of this meant he loved him, why wasn’t he here with him, now? “Starsky, stop it. You were all stinking drunk. He probably passed out. You know he would never drive that drunk. He loves you and you love him. Nothing happened.” He listened to his own words echo in the room. He shook his head. He lay down and pulled the towel off and the covers over him. Soon he fell asleep.

****************************

Hutch woke up. He was still on the floor. The sun was in his eyes, so he pulled a pillow over his head. His stomach felt like a bomb had gone off inside it. He peaked out and saw Bobby sprawled on the couch, snoring. He heard the door open. He figured Starsky must have gone out. Then he heard another voice.

“Bobby? What the hell… “

It was girl.

Hutch got up, and tried to straighten out his clothes the best he could. “Uh, hi.”

“Hello. Party?”

Hutch smiled, “Yeah, I guess.” He looked over at his friend who was just waking up. “I’m Ken, Ken Hutchinson.” He reached his hand out to shake hers.

“I’m Jaime Brookes, soon to be his wife… I think.” She looked down at the lump coming alive.

Then from under the couch pillows, “Wife, mother… nurse… ah… my head.”

“It’s your own fault.” She smiled and went into the bedroom.

“I love her.” Bobby sat up, holding his head.

“I couldn’t tell.” Hutch smiled. “Uh, you don’t know where Starsky is, do you?”

“I saw him leave. I saw him go outside, he looked sick.” Bobby got up. “I got to get going. I need to go over your stuff.”

“Yeah, well, maybe he’s out in the car.” Hutch was already looking around the house in the empty rooms. He headed out the door and glanced in the empty car.

He headed back in. Calling from the front door. “Bobby, I’m headed back to the hotel, give me a call later.”

“Will do. It will be about one or so.”

Hutch left and headed back to the hotel. Why would his partner leave like that? He tried to remember the evening. The last he remembered was Starsky on the couch and him and Bobby wrestling… him and Bobby wrestling? Oh no. Did Starsky leave because he thought him and Bobby were… Oh no. He had to get back to the hotel fast.

*****************

He opened the door quietly. The curtains were drawn, and the room was dark. He saw the lump beneath the covers. He went into the bathroom, showered and came out and got into the bed next to his lover. He laid there thinking. He felt the bed move, and saw the dark curly head emerge from beneath the covers.

He opened his eyes. At first he just stared into Hutch’s eyes, and then he snuggled into his arms, hugging him tight. Hutch held him close, and got choked up. “Good morning.” he managed to get out.

“Morning. What time is it?”

“Going on nine. How do you feel?” Hutch asked, stroking his lover’s back.

“Like a train hit me.” Starsky smiled.

“Me too. I woke up and you weren’t there. I got worried.” Hutch waited for a response.

Starsky was quiet. Then he got up on his elbow. He looked in Hutch’s eyes. “You know I would never lie to you, right?”

“Right.” Hutch looked at Starsky.

“I got mad. I saw you with Bobby and got mad. So I left.” Starsky got it out, then he laid back on the pillow.

“Babe?” Hutch rolled on his side. ”Nothing happened. We were messing around, that’s all. We’re just friends. I don’t remember everything, but you don’t have to worry, we didn’t do what you think we did.”

“I know.” He looked toward Hutch. “I figured that last night. I knew you wouldn’t do that to me.” he smiled. He looked embarrassed and said, “I shouldn’t have left.”

“Aw, babe. I hate that you felt that way. I’m sorry I made you feel like that.” Hutch pulled him closer. He kissed him. “I would never do anything to mess up what we have together. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have been mad in the first place.” He kissed him.

“I’m sor… Starsk, are we going to spend all morning apologizing to each other over and over?”

Starsky snorted. Then he kissed him. Then he saw Hutch wince in pain. “Hey, lay down on your back.” He helped him lay down.

“I woke up on the floor this morning.” Hutch took the pillow out from beneath his head so he would be lying flat.

“Roll over.” Starsky pulled the covers off of Hutch so he could roll over easy. He started to rub his back.

“Umm, that feels great, Starsk.”

“How did Bobby fare?” Starsky smirked.

“Bobby is in the same shape we are. But the only difference is he got the couch. He’s getting married.”

“Married?”

Hutch nodded. “Um hm. Met his wife to be.”

“Was she mad?” Starsky asked.

“No. I don’t think she was. She seems nice.” Hutch turned on his side, and pulled Starsky close to him. He kissed him. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here too. It’ll be over soon, babe.” Starsky kissed him again.

“I know.” Hutch kissed him back. He could hear the rumbling of Starsky’s stomach. “I think I hear a bear.” He smiled.

“Well, maybe I’m a little hungry.”

“Why don’t we get dressed and go to town. I know this great diner.”

Starsky gave him a puzzled look.

“What’s the matter?” Hutch asked.

“Diner? You hate diners.”

Hutch smiled. “But you love them and I love you.”

Starsky smiled. “You know, I really did have fun last night.”

“I’m glad.”

“I think Bobby is a great guy.” Starsky got out of bed.

“He is. He always was there for me when we were kids. I wouldn’t have survived my childhood if it weren’t for him.” Hutch got up and pulled his clothes out from the suitcase on the dresser.

When they were dressed and ready to leave, Starsky stopped Hutch at the door. “Hey, babe? I really am sorry I ran out on you last night. I trust you, you believe me, don’t you?”

Hutch pulled him in his arms. “I believe you. I love you, Starsk.” He kissed him.

***********************************

“What are you saying, Bobby?!” Hutch was almost on top of Bobby’s desk. Starsky pulled him back in his seat.

“Part of your father’s estate was owned by your grandfather. It was written in his will, that if anything happened to your father and mother, the house and grounds would go to you, and the summer house would go to your sister. Those two items were owned by your grandfather. Your father can keep his money away from you, but not his houses. They go to you, regardless. It looks like he is putting that in his contract, if you signed this without reading it, you would have forfeited what was yours to begin with.” He whistled. “The main estate and grounds alone are worth about three million.”

Starsky choked.

“That bastard!” Hutch got up and started to pace. “It’s not that I wanted any money, but… but he was trying to screw me out of something that was mine from my grandfather! How come I didn’t know this?”

“I don’t know. Were you there when they read the will?” Bobby asked.

“No, we were on an ocean liner.” He looked over at a puzzled Bobby. “We were on an assignment; we were gone for three weeks.”

“I see. Well, you know you can sue him.” Bobby glanced between him and Starsky.

Starsky watched his partner pace.

“I don’t want to sue him, I want to get this over with and leave. I wanted to be free of that bastard, now..” Hutch shook his head. He was pacing so fast he almost tripped over a chair.

Starsky got up and stopped him. He pulled him over and sat him down. Then he sat down next to him. “So… Now what?”

“Well,” Bobby said, “I make up our own contract, bring this all to light with his lawyer, he shows it to your father, and then you sign. It will be over tomorrow morning, hopefully.”

“Okay.” Hutch gained his composure. “Let’s go, Starsk.” He got up and left.

Starsky got up, “Thanks Bobby.”

“No problem. Talk to you both in the morning at his father’s.”

Starsky shook his hand. Then he went to find his partner.

*************************************

The drive to the Hutchinson house was quiet. Starsky decided to drive to give Hutch a break. All he could think of was the dinner they had had with his father and mother when they arrived. He was hoping Bobby was right about it being done and over with quick. He pulled into the long drive way to the back of the house. When they pulled up, there were two small children playing in the yard. He recognized his sister from when he had met her once before, talking with his mother. They got out of the car and his sister smiled at his partner.

“Kenny!” She went over to Hutch and wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you so much.”

Hutch hugged her back. “I missed you to, sis.” He stepped back. “You remember my partner, David Starsky?”

“Yes I do. I wish we could have stayed longer to visit, but we had a plane to catch. Nice to see you again, David.” She said brightly.

“It’s Kathy, right?” Starsky held out his hand to take hers.

“Sure is.” She pointed to her two children now next to her. “This is Andrew and Corine.”

“Nice to meet you both.” Starsky squatted down, shaking both the children’s hands. They both giggled then went back to playing.

Starsky got up and joined his partner again. His mother walked into the house.

“Starsk, I want to go have a word with my father before Bobby gets here.”

“You need me?” Starsky asked.

Hutch smiled, “Always. But right now, I need to talk to him alone. If I need you, I’ll call you in.”

“M’kay.” Starsky gave him a nervous smile.

Hutch went inside.

“I wish my father would leave Kenny alone. He always had it in for him. I don’t know why, Kenny was always a hard worker and did well in school. He never got into trouble, well, not bad trouble. It was stuff all us kids did growing up.” She smiled at Starsky. “You know, when I heard about you and him, I was truly happy.’

Starsky could not help but smile. “Thank you. It also means a lot to me that you love your brother like you do. It shows.”

“I always loved Kenny no matter what my father said or did to him. I had a couple bad marriages. My father told me I was used up. Kenny told me that I was too good for them. He always put me on a pedestal, made me feel special anyways.” Kathy put her head down.

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re a sweetheart… schweetheart.” He smiled.

Kathy laughed. “I’m glad Kenny found you.” She hugged him.

Just as Starsky was about to say something to her, there was a crash and yelling coming from inside. Starsky ran into the house.

“You bastard!” Hutch yelled.

“Your nothing but a…“ His father did not get the word out, there was a loud crash. His mother screamed.

Starsky rounded the corner and saw his father standing in the middle of the room rubbing his arm. He glanced around and saw a large bookshelf toppled over and saw Hutch’s legs sticking out from under it. “Hutch!” He ran to it and was trying to move it off of him. “Help me!” He screamed at his father.

His father just backed up farther away.

Bobby came running in the room with Kathy behind him. He ran over to where Starsky was and helped him pull the bookshelf up and off Hutch.

Starsky checked him over. “Hutch? Buddy? You okay?”

Hutch moaned, holding his side.

“Here, help me get him up.” Starsky helped Hutch to a sitting position. Then Bobby helped him get him up and into a chair. “You okay, babe?”

Hutch nodded, his panting slowing down some.

Bobby was caught off guard. He was helping Starsky with Hutch one second. Then Starsky flew across the room at Hutch’s father. He jumped up, and ran over and got between the two. Starsky was stronger than Bobby thought, and he felt he was fighting a losing battle.

“Stop, Starsky! Stop!” Bobby was pushing Starsky back.

Starsky stepped back, his adrenalin pumping. “You son of a bitch!”

Hutch got up and went over to where Starsky was. “Babe, please. Come over here and sit down. He’s not worth it; he will never be worth it.”

Starsky looked at Hutch, and took his arm. He followed him over and sat down. Hutch sat next to him.

Bobby looked at Richard Hutchinson. “You are still one fucked up dude.” He walked over to Hutch. “You okay?”

Hutch nodded.

“How about you, tiger?” He gave a cocky smile to Starsky.

Starsky could not help but smile and nod back.

“I’m going to have you put in jail...” Hutch’s father was stopped by Bobby.

“And we are going to sue you for fraud. You have been keeping some secrets, haven’t you, Mr. Hutchinson? I know a few that you might want to keep to yourself, but one is the fact that this house and the grounds are Kenny’s. You knew this, and still were going to have him sign it away to you, without his knowledge of that little tidbit. I have a few other things that you probably don’t want to get out in the public, but if you want to play hard ball, I am game.” Bobby stood staring at Richard.

Another man came into the room. He looked down, glancing at the books all over the floor. “Richard? Is everything okay?”

“Yes. We had… a… a little accident. Not a problem. Do you have the papers?”

“Mr. Zimmerman’s new contract is here for you to look over.” He opened his briefcase and pulled out a packet of papers. “Kenneth Hutchinson is no longer in your will; he will get zero dollars from any savings or accounts you have. He also will also be eliminated from any life insurance policies and any assets therein. He will, however still get the house and the property that surrounds it.”

Bobby shook his head. “Tom, you forgot one more important thing.”

The other lawyer looked down, then up at Hutch’s father who now was looking very pale. “Kenneth Hutchinson is sole owner of the property at 1856 Cranberry road. His Grandfather’s farm.”

Richard Hutchinson sat down and put his head in his hands.

Hutch’s mouth dropped open. He was looking between his father’s lawyer and Bobby.

Bobby had a satisfied look on his face. He patted Hutch on the shoulder.

“I thought…“ Hutch was speachless.

“It was always yours; He left it to you alone. It’s written in the will, I have a copy for you. He said he wanted you to have it because you found joy in being there, and he wanted you to have a place to go to where you could forget the outside world. Kenny? The place is in perfect condition. It’s all yours.” Bobby looked up at Richard. “Ken needs the keys to his house, Mister Hutchinson.

Richard opened his desk drawer, and pulled out an envelope. He threw it on the desk. While the papers were put where Hutch could sign them all, Richard said nothing.

Bobby handed Hutch a pen.

Hutch took it. He glanced at Starsky. “We have a f… farm.” He smiled.

Starsky smiled. He squeezed his hand.

Hutch got up and went over to the desk. He looked at his father. “You always did have it in for me. I tried to love you, but you made it ha… hard. You never a… allowed me to love you.” He bent over and signed each paper that had yellow highlights where to sign. He signed the last paper and put the pen down. He picked up the envelope. Then he looked at his father. “Fuck you.” He turned and looked at his partner.

Starsky got up. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Hutch walked out. He felt like a boulder had been lifted off his shoulders. He got to the front door. His mother and sister were standing in the hall.

His mother stood there glaring at him. “Well, I guess you got what you wanted. You have ruined your father...”

“Oh mother, stop it.” Kathy said. “Haven’t you persecuted Kenny enough all these years? Leave him alone. You’re lucky he didn’t really ruin you. You’re still rich, don’t worry.” She said sarcastically. His mother stormed into the other room. Kathy watched her mother leave, and then she looked at Hutch. “Take care of yourself.”

Hutch smiled. “You too. Don’t be a stranger. You and your kids are welcome anytime. Just give us a heads up.”

“I will. David? Take care of him.”

“You don’t have to worry about that, I got that covered.” Starsky gave her a hug. “Thanks for being there for him.”

Hutch turned and left the house. Starsky followed.

Hutch leaned on the car, staring at the envelope.

Starsky came up next to him. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Never felt better.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, let’s just say, I feel like a new man.”

“I like the old one” Starsky grinned.

“Want to go see our farm?” Hutch pulled Starsky close and kissed him.

“Sure. Are we gonna christen it?”

Hutch laughed. “Anything you wanna do is fine with me.”

“Get a room, oh wait, you have quite a few of them now.” Bobby grinned.

“I can’t thank you enough.” Hutch gave Bobby a hug. “How did you manage to find out all the stuff on him?”

“It’s over, go see your house. Come see me before you leave. I have something for you.” Bobby smiled and headed for his car.

“What is it?”

“Before you leave.” He called out as he got in his car and pulled away.

  


CHAP 4

Hutch showed Starsky all over the farm. The house was the last thing they got to. He opened the door. It was like they stepped back in time. Hutch stood in the foyer looking up the stairs.

Starsky walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his ear. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Hutch sank back in his lover’s arms. “I can still feel my granddad here. Nothing’s changed.”

Starsky smiled. “I know he’s happy now that you got what’s rightfully yours.”

“I loved it here, Starsk. I use to come here on Fridays after school. He always made me feel like I was somebody. He never said I was stupid or a failure. Everything I did, he praised me for it. I remember when I dropped out of law school. I came here. I told him I wanted to be a cop. He told me I made a good choice. He never yelled at me telling me I was throwing away m… my life.” He held back a sob.

Starsky held him tight. He pulled him to the stairs and they both sat down.

“He loved me, Starsk. M… my father came looking for me here. The college called him and told him what I did. My grandfather waited for him, he knew he was coming here. I was upstairs. He came in and called me down. He started beating on me. I let him… beat me. I… let...” He sobbed in his partner’s arms.

Starsky held him tight. He let him cry. “That’s right, babe, let it all out.” He kissed his head and held him close. “He’s not gonna hurt you anymore. I promise, babe.” He held him until the sobs quieted down.

He sat with him, holding him as tight as he could. Feeling him shudder every now and then. The sun was going down, and the house was very quiet. Peaceful. Hopefully like what his partner’s life was going to be from now on. All Starsky thought about was the mental and physical abuse his partner had suffered at the hands of that madman. Starsky had things to say to him, he wanted him to suffer like Hutch suffered all these years. He took a deep breath, and shook the thought out of his mind. His partner did not need any more turmoil.

“Starsk?” Hutch said without letting go of the grip he hand on his lover.

“Hmm?”

“It’s getting dark.”

“Yeah?”

“Shouldn’t we go?”

“I was thinking we might stay here tonight. How does that sound?” Starsky kept him close to him.

“You sure?” Hutch looked up at him.

Starsky smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He kissed him. “What room are we gonna sleep in?”

“My room.” Hutch wiped his eyes with his shirt. With Starsky’s help, he got up to a standing position.

Starsky followed him up the steps. He looked around, noticing the house had no dust or anything indicating that the house was not lived in. The same with the grounds surrounding the house.

“This is it.” Hutch flipped on a lamp by the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Starsky nodded.

It was a quaint little room with a double brass bed. It had a few trophies here and there, and a letterman jacket hanging on a coat rack in the corner. There were things all over that indicated that this was a teenager’s room. Starsky opened a drawer by the bed, and pulled out a few pictures. It showed a group of teens, with Hutch in the middle of them all. He recognized Bobby in some of them. Hutch was always smiling and laughing in the pictures. Starsky smiled.

He sat on the bed, and placed the photos on the table. He grabbed some more. His sister and he were in some. There were a lot of his grandparents. Most were of his grandfather. There was a picture of a casket in what looked like the front room down stairs. There were people in the room with it, and his grandfather was in the pictures.

Hutch came back upstairs with a handful of towels and sheets. He stopped at the door to the bedroom. He walked over and sat down next to his partner. He glanced over at the pictures in Starsky’s hands.

“My grandmother. She died when I was about five. She loved to bake cookies.” He chuckled. Starsky did the same. “That’s one thing that I remember well.” He sat watching Starsky flip through the pictures. “That’s Bobby and me. He got that car.”

“Oh, man. That’s nice.” Starsky said.

“Yeah. He wrecked it a week later trying to make it over a creek.” Hutch saw Starsky’s look of horror on his face. Hutch chuckled. “The car didn’t make it. His dad fixed it. He didn’t try that again.”

“I hope he didn’t. Geez, I thought I was a wild child.” Starsky laughed.

Hutch took the pictures out of his hands and put them on the bed table. He pushed him down on the bed, and then pulled him up so he was in the middle. He rolled on top of him. “You’re my life, you know that?”

Starsky nodded and pulled Hutch down for a tender kiss. “You feel better now?”

“Yeah. I guess that was building up. I… I guess I looked like a wimp.”

“No.” Starsky said. “Never. I’m glad you got it all out.” He kissed him.

There was a knock at the door. Hutch and Starsky both got up.

Starsky was prepared for it to be Hutch’s father. He tried to go ahead of Hutch on the landing, but failed. Hutch got to the bottom of the stairs and turned on the porch light.

He pulled open the door. It was Kathy.

“Hey.”

She had two bags in her hands. She handed one to Starsky and Hutch took the other one. “I figured you were going to be staying here tonight. Bobby sent your luggage from the hotel, it’s in the back seat of the truck. I thought you might need some groceries.”

“That’s great.” Starsky smiled.

Kathy smiled back. “Have you two even eaten today?” She watched them look at each other, and then at her. “That is what I figured. I got a chicken dinner from the diner in town. I’ll go get...”

Starsky interrupted her. “I’ll get it, and the luggage. You two talk.” He put the bag down on a chair in the hall, and went out to get the dinner and suitcases.

“I like him, Kenny.” She smiled and hugged him. Then she grabbed the bag and headed for the kitchen. Hutch followed.

“The place looks nice. Looks like Granddad still lives here.” Hutch said.

“Mother has people come on a weekly basis to keep the grounds and the house clean and tidy. She never renovated this place. It was the same as when he died.” She put away the few groceries she brought. Then she got out three plates. “Oh, uh, do you mind? I haven’t eaten either. I took the kids back to town, and left them with my friend. Mom invited me…”

Hutch walked over to her and hugged her. “Stop it. You are always welcome in my house.” He saw she was teary eyed. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, Kenny. So much has happened in the last month. Then all the stuff with you. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hey? Look at me. You never have to worry about me, remember? I’m supposed to be worried about you. Now what is going on?”

“I kicked Randy out. He was messing around on me.”

“Does Mom or ...”

“No.” She chuckled and sat down. “I didn’t need father or mother telling me how much of a loser I am that I can’t keep a man happy. We were supposed to get married next year. I guess that isn’t going to happen.”

“I’m sorry, sis.” Hutch pulled her into his arms for a hug.

“It’s okay. I found out about a month or so back. I confronted him. He lied at first, and then told me he had been seeing her for about a year. He is a doctor at Mercy south. She is an intern. Oh well, maybe they’re right.”

“Don’t say that. Did you cheat on him?”

“No!” She was shocked he even said that.

“Well, then it’s not your fault. Quit bad mouthing yourself. You’re becoming one of them.”

She relaxed. “Well, I kicked him out three weeks ago. Found out last week, he moved in with her. I’m kinda glad actually. In the two and a half years that we were together, he never even tried to become close with the kids. Now I know why. Why did he waste my time like that?”

“Maybe your money?”

“He came from money. Oh well, life goes on.” She pulled him into a hug again. “Thank you, Kenny. You’re the only one who ever believed in me. I’m just blinded when it comes to love.” Kathy went to the table and sat down. Hutch joined her.

Starsky came in with the dinner. He laid it on the table and noticed the looks on both their faces. “What?”

“Took you long enough.” Hutch smiled.

“What’s going on?” Starsky slowly sat down.

Kathy got up and went to the refrigerator. She pulled out three bottles of soda. She finished setting the table.

“Kathy kicked her boyfriend out.”

“Oh. I’m sure he deserved it.” Starsky said, trying to cushion the news.

“Oh, he deserved it. He was messing around on her. They were supposed to be married next year.” Hutch took a drink of soda.

“I’m sorry, Kathy.” Starsky put his hand on hers.

“Don’t be. I just have to get over this hump. I’ll be okay.” she smiled. “Besides, this is your day. Dig in.”

They ate and chatted. The mood got lighter, and soon they were laughing at stories about their teen years on the farm. It was getting late.

“I got to go. When are you leaving?”

“Maybe in a day or two. We still have to see Bobby before we leave.” Hutch took her arm. “I have an idea. I’ll understand if you say no.”

“What is it?” Kathy asked.

“I want you to stay here with your kids. You can do whatever you want to do with the property. Fix it up; put in a pool.” Kathy laughed at that, which made Hutch laugh. “I mean it. Fix the house up the way you want. Make a life for you and the kids in this house. Look after things here for us. Okay?”

She stood there, and then said. “Okay.” She hugged him, and sniffed.

“Hey? You’re not a bad person; you just haven’t found the right person for you. Give it time, sis. You’ll find someone like I did.” He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, I won’t be finding anyone soon. Might have my friend, Sarah, move in with me.”

“Sarah? Little Sarah Mills?” Hutch asked.

“The same. She is all grown up now. She has always been there for me, shes my best friend." Kathy said. She headed out the door.

They walked her to her car, and talked for a bit, and then she left.

Starsky walked up on the covered porch and sat on the porch swing. Hutch joined him.

“This is nice.” Starsky leaned into Hutch’s embrace.

“This is what it is like to live in the county. You’d never survive.” Hutch laughed.

Starsky chuckled. “How do you know?”

“You’re a city boy. My hellion. My lover.” Hutch kissed him. “My life.”

“So we’re staying for a few days?” Starsky asked.

“Well, I have a surprise for you for tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Starsky chuckled. “You’re not going to show me the finer art of jumping a creek with a car, are you?”

Hutch laughed. “Hey, it was a good idea when he was talking about it.”

“Hutch?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you ever coming back here?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe not. Why?” Hutch pulled his lover close.

“Well, Kathy’s here, Bobby… this house.”

“Starsk, the only thing I care about in my life right now is you. This place has too many old memories. The ones here are good, the ones down the road, aren’t. It’s way too close to them. Let’s enjoy us the next two days. Okay?”

“Okay.” Starsky kissed him. “Let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day.” He got up and stretched.

“I’m with you on that, buddy.” Hutch got up and followed his lover inside.

CHAP 5

Starsky was awake before his partner. He watched his lover sleep for a while, then got up and showered. After he got dressed he went to the kitchen. He found a coffee pot in a pantry closet, and put it on the counter. Then he made coffee with the coffee Kathy brought the night before.

After he started the old peculator, he headed outside. He walked around the house and toward the barn. This was a beautiful peaceful place. His Grandfather knew his partner and how he needed time outs every now and again. It infuriated Starsky that Hutch’s father made life a hell for him. It was sad. Then he thought of how Hutch said he came here to beat him up. And Hutch did not fight back. The man broke him like a horse, had him cowering when he came around him. Starsky felt his blood boiling. He needed to get out for a bit, to calm down. He didn’t want his partner waking up and sensing something was wrong. He never could lie to him.

Starsky went back into the house, and found the keys to the car. He wrote a note by the coffee pot and said he went into town and would be back soon.

He drove around mostly, looking at everything in the area. He crossed over a small bridge and found himself chuckling about Bobby’s jump. He saw a small drug store with other small businesses next to it. He decided to park and take a look. He walked around in the Drug store, and then headed out down the street.

He noticed a coffee shop on the corner. He thought maybe he would bring some bagels or Danishes home for their breakfast. He crossed the street and headed into the shop. There were a few people there. He went and sat down.

“Can I help you?” A young blond girl asked.

“Uh, a cup of coffee. And do you have bagels or something?”

“Yes, bagels, danish, biscuts, and chocolate donuts. We are out of the other kinds of donuts, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Starsky smiled up at her. “I’ll take three bagels, with cream cheese, and two Danishes, to go please.” I would like the coffee for here. “

The girl thought she was going to melt as he looked up at her and smiled. At first she could not find her words, then, she said, “okay. Um, would that be a strawberry Danish or cream cheese?”

“Strawberry.”

“It will be right up.” She turned and thanked God she did not embarrass herself.

Starsky glanced out the window and noticed a bank. He saw a man come out with a brief case, then he saw Hutch’s father following him. Starsky glanced at his watch, it was way too early for the bank to be open, even for a small town. He got up and went to the counter. “Sweetheart?”

The girl turned around and blushed.

“I’ll be right back.” He left the shop.

Richard Hutchinson stood by the driver’s side of the car, talking to the man inside. He glanced up and saw Starsky coming toward him. He motioned for the man in the car to leave, and he waited for Starsky to come to him. “You need something, Mister Starsky?”

“Just an explanation.”

“I owe you nothing. You got what you wanted; now leave me the hell alone.” He started to walk away, and then stopped. “Mister Starsky? I do have a question for you.”

“Okay.”

“Did you know my son had money before you two had sex?”

“No. And that would have had no bearing on my love for your son.” Starsky was surprised at how calm he was. “Okay, now I answered your question, now you answer me a question. Why have you been such an ass to him all these years? You abused him mentally and physically, and then after he was grown, you still wanted to ruin his life. Why?”

Richard stood there. “My family always had standards we had to keep. He chose not to keep them. He should have been a lawyer, not a cop. He was always good at ruining things for himself.”

“Ruining things for him, or for you?” Starsky asked, still calm.

“Mister Starsky, I know your background. Your mother sent you all the way across the United States because you were getting into trouble. You got into trouble at your Uncle and Aunt’s house too. Why is it that you became a cop? You were nothing but trouble then, and you are the same now.”

Starsky was losing patience with this man. “I have no excuses, I was young and stupid. I learned, though. What I learned is sometimes you have to follow what is in your heart before you follow what someone else wants you to do. I made my mistakes, and I righted them. I blame nobody but me. But I did something about it myself. Your son was the same way. He followed his own path. He tried to do what you wanted him to do, but he wasn’t happy. All his life you broke him down. Every time he would get up, you would crash his world. How can you stand there and say he ruined his life, when you’re the one who ruined his life? And now, you’re still trying. How can you sleep at night?”

Richard chuckled and shook his head. “I don’t have to talk to you about why I do the things I do. You two should be ashamed of yourselves….”

Starsky walked toward Richard and had him backed against his car. He had a foot between him and Hutch’s father. “Don’t you _ever_ come near my partner again, you hear? If I find out that you have done anything to get him upset, or do anything to disrupt his life, I will find you and your gonna need more than just this police force to protect you. I don’t care who you are in this town, but to me you are _trash_.” He stepped back and turned to walk back towards the coffee shop. He heard something, and then felt a pain in his side. He reached back and felt wettness. He pulled his hand back and looked down. Red… He fell.

“David! David? Hey, it’s me, Bobby. David………….David…………...”

Starsky could barely hear the muffled words. The world was spinning. Then it went black.

**************************

Bobby walked up to Hutch with a coffee cup. Hutch shook his head no.

“Take it and drink some of it. You need something to keep you going, man. We might be here for a little while.” He nudged Hutch.

Hutch took the cup. “How did this happen?”

“I saw Starsky come into town. He parked up from my office. He was just looking around from what I saw, I didn’t pay too much attention, and then he went into the coffee shop on the corner. The next thing I knew, he was talking to your father outside the bank. I decided to go and check it out. I was worried he was going to beat the crap out of your father after the other day. I got closer, and I saw him talking to him still. He never yelled, even though your father was getting ignorant with him. Then I heard your dad say something about you both needed to be ashamed of yourselves, and Starsky backed him up to his car.

“I am not sure what he said, he still was not yelling or touching him at all. There were three witnesses saying Starsky was just talking to him and your father is the one who provoked him into standing his ground. I was going to break it up, but Starsky turned as quick as it happened, and headed back across the street. That is when this guy in a car parked down from your father shot him twice. Your father yelled the guy’s name, but I didn’t get it, I was too busy helping Dave.” He put his arm around Hutch’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I didn’t see the guy before he did it, I would’ve yelled or something.”

Hutch put the coffee cup down. He put his elbows on his legs and his face in his hands. “This has turned into a nightmare.”

“Excuse me? Are you David Starsky’s family?” said a man in a white coat.

“Yes, I’m his partner.” Hutch said.

“They’re family, John.” Bobby said. “Hutch, this is John Grey. He is the chief of staff here at Mercy.”

Hutch was standing now, and shook his hand. “How… how is he?”

“We are heading into surgery. It looks like two bullets went in his side from the back. They did not exit. I will know soon enough what is going on when I get in there. The surgical waiting room is down the hall. I will come out and let you know when I am finished.” He excused himself.

Bobby stood by Hutch. “Kenny? Come in here.”

Hutch followed his friend. They went into a small room off the waiting area. It had a table and chairs around it.

Bobby closed the door. “Have a seat. I have something to tell you.”

Hutch sat.

“Your father knew the shooter. He just did business with him apparently. The business was not on the up and up. I will get more details later. Your father did not know he was going to do that, or so he says. Kenny, your father is into some shady shit. What David did was interrupt it. The guy got scared, and decided to take matters into his own hands. He was telling the police everything. Even though your father did not do the shooting, he is in deep shit.”

“He had nerve enough to say I was no good. That asshole… he… he wanted to take… take my love away from me… my...” Hutch was starting to cry. He tried not to, but the thought of his partner laying on a surgery table scared the hell out of him. “It’s… my fault, I brought him here… I shouldn’t have… brought….”

“Hey, hey… calm down. Kenny, he is going to be okay. It’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself for something your father did. You had no control over this. Remember all the stuff I said about him being into things he shouldn’t be into? Well, this is one of them. I didn’t know how he was involved or what he was doing, but, now I do. You’re going to live out your days happy with your partner. Your father, well, that is a different story.”

A couple of hours passed. Hutch was able to call long distance to their Captain, and let him know what was going on. Then he called Starsky’s mom. He sat on the couch at the far end of the waiting room. Bobby had to get back to his office, but Hutch knew he was a phone call away.

“Hi.” It was Jaime.

“Oh, Hi.” Hutch stood up.

“Sit down. I just came to see how your friend was?”

“Still in surgery. I wish I knew.” Hutch sat down.

“I brought you a couple sandwiches, some other little things. You need to keep your strength up.” Jaime gave him a slight smile.

Hutch took the bag. “Thanks, but I’m not hungry right now.”

“I understand. Keep it, you might get hungry. You really need to try to eat.” She sat next to him. “Bobby told me how close you two were. He doesn’t have too many friends around here. He’s been so busy lately, it was good he got to see you again. That’s all he talked about was when you were both younger.” She laughed.

Hutch chuckled. “He’s a great guy.”

“I know, I’m gonna marry him. I’m having his baby too.”

Hutch looked at her, “Congratulations.”

“Thanks. I found out a couple weeks ago. Bobby was thrilled. He is like a big kid himself. I guess I’ll have two of them.” She laughed.

Hutch saw the doctor come into the waiting area. He got up and met him halfway.

“Your partner is going to be fine. He’s a lucky man. The bullets missed all his major organs and his spinal cord. He will be out for today mostly. When he does come to he will be groggy. I am keeping him for a few days, and then if he is doing well, he can be released. I have papers for him to see his own doctor when he gets back home. He’s in Intensive care, but in a small room by himself. He will be moved to a regular room tomorrow. I will be in tomorrow morning.”

Hutch thanked him. Then he turned to Jaime. “I have to go see him...”

“I understand. Go.” She urged him on.

Hutch trotted down the hall to the intensive care unit.

He walked in. It was a like a flash back. The only difference was, Starsky didn’t have tubes in his mouth. The only thing he had was an oxygen mask and an IV with a couple different bags hung from it. Other than the heart monitor, that was it. He walked over to the bed and took Starsky’s hand. He bent over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, then whispered in his ear. “It’s my turn to protect you now.” He sat down on the chair next to the bed, and put his head on the pale hand he was holding.

Hours went by. Nurses came and went. Soon, Hutch fell asleep watching a police show on TV. He woke up about eleven in the evening. A nurse was finishing up taking his partner’s blood pressure.

“Good evening. Thought you were going to sleep there through the night. We would need to put you in traction if you did that on that chair.” She smiled as she checked his bandages then covered him up.

Hutch checked his watch. He ran his hand over his hair. “I guess I was tired. How is he doing?”

“Fine. Blood pressure is a little low, but it’s normal because he went through surgery, and the sleeping medication they gave him. We’ll keep an eye on it.” She finished gathering her stuff up. “Is there anything you would like? A lady gave us a bag with some food in it; you want me to bring it to the room?”

Hutch thought about it, and then he said. “No. I’m okay. Thanks.”

“If you need anything, I’m right across the hall. We do have coffee, with caffeine. I bring my own for our personal pot.” She smiled. Then left.

Hutch got up and went to use the bathroom. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face. Then, like radar, he stopped. Listened. There is was again. He ran out the door.

Starsky was moaning.

Hutch was at his bedside. “Hey? Babe? It’s me. Starsk, wake up.”

Starsky moaned, then his hand came up trying to take the mask off his face. He opened his eyes, and tried to smile. His side hurt. He felt like his ribs were all broke. He whimpered. “H… hurt.”

“I know babe. I’m going to have you fixed up.” He pushed the nurse button.

The same pretty nurse came in. “Oh, I see someone is awake. She went over to the side of the bed. I also see someone needs some pain meds. Mister Starsky? I need to take your vitals again now that you’re awake. I will have something for pain in a jiffy. Okay?”

Starsky tried to nod. Every move made him hurt.

“I will be right back.” then she was gone.

Hutch got up close to his partner’s face. “Welcome back, lover. You scared me again.”

Starsky reached his hand up and tried to grab Hutch’s arm, but Hutch was bending over him. “Kis...kiss…”

Hutch smiled, then bent down and gave him a kiss.

The nurse returned with some vials of medicine to put in the IV. She took his blood pressure, then his temperature. After she was done checking everything, she took a syringe and put some pain medicine in the IV drip. “Okay. Don’t overdo it, Mister Starsky.”

“Da… Davi...d” Starsky managed to get out.

“David it is. Are you still okay...Ken?” She smiled.

Hutch smiled. “Maybe I will take that coffee.”

“Okay, I might brew a new pot for you. My name is Nancy if you need anything.”

Starsky tried to grab her hand. “Hung… Hungry.”

“Nope. You can’t eat until the Doctor says. Don’t give me those puppy eyes, David. Tomorrow you will probably get to eat something. Okay?”

Starsky nodded, he was beginning to look like he was going to fall asleep again.

“The pain meds should help relax him a little. The best thing for him is sleep. You too. This couch pulls out to a bed. There are blankets and sheets in there, and extra pillows in case David needs one, too.”

“Thank you, Nancy.” Hutch smiled.

“You two and the blue eyes.” She smiled and shook her head as she left.

Hutch went right back to his partner’s side. “Hey, buddy.” He gazed into the sleepy eyes. He could see Starsky was trying to talk. “Shh. Sleep, babe. Time to sleep.” He watched as Starsky closed his eyes, and his breathing got steady. He kissed him again and whispered, “I love you.”

Hutch did as Nancy told him. The bed was far from comfortable, but it would do. He was exhausted, but happy his partner was okay. He felt so much anger for his father, but decided it was not worth it right now to waste his energy on him. He turned off the lights and left the bathroom light on with the door open. He took his shoes off and laid on the couch. Comfortable or not, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

He woke to Nancy talking to Starsky.

“Good morning.”

“Morning.” Hutch sat up. He noticed Starsky’s bed was up a bit, and he had an extra pillow behind him. He was awake, but cranky. “Well, I see you’re getting back to your old self in the morning.” He grinned.

“David is doing fine. All his vitals are good. He is just a little unhappy about the blood we just drew.” Nancy cleared her throat. “I will be leaving you two for a bit. I work all day and night again. I’m going to see if I can’t sleep for a couple of hours.”

“I know how that is.” Hutch grinned.

“I’m sure you do, being a cop and all. Unfortunately one nurse is out with pink eye, and the other is out with strep. I am the lucky one. Hurray.” She smiled. The doctor said he can have a liquid diet for breakfast. The tray will be up shortly. I ordered you breakfast too. I guessed at what you might like. I figure they can’t screw up oatmeal, and I had everything else to go on it put on the side. I also added some fruit and a muffin.”

Hutch shook his head and smiled, “Are you a psychic too?”

“I just know by looking at you that you like healthy stuff. See you both later.” Nancy said as she walked out of the room.

“She’s great Starsk, we could not have asked for a better nurse.” He walked over to his partner and kissed him. “Good morning, babe.”

Starsky looked deep into Hutch’s eyes. He took a deep cleansing breath. “Morning.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like crap. I hurt, they keep messing with me…“ Starsky trailed off.

“It’s okay. I’m here. Just let me know what you need. Okay?” Hutch ran his hand through the dark curls.

“M’kay.” Starsky answered.

*************************

After a couple of days, Starsky was doing much better. Hutch went home to the farmhouse in the evening to shower and rest. Bobby stopped by to make sure everything was okay, and to also make sure Hutch was not going to go see his father and retaliate. Hutch knew better, although it was tempting. He just wanted Starsky to get out of the hospital and hopefully he could travel so he could take him home.

A couple of days later Starsky was released from the hospital.

They pulled up to the farmhouse.

“Wait, Starsk. Let me go around and help.” Hutch jumped out of the car and ran around to the passenger side where Starsky had the door open. He helped him out, and up the steps. They were taking them one at a time, very slowly. Once he got him in the house, he sat him on the couch in the front room. “Now that you had your work out for the day, how about some lunch?”

“Sounds good. I hate hospital food.”

“I know. Be right back.” Hutch went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator. He noticed several small casserole dishes and a note. It read, “I’m sorry about your partner. He seemed so nice when he was in the coffee shop. My mother made you these casseroles. We knew you would be busy taking care of your partner.” Hutch smiled. He heated up the over and put one in.

“Hutch?”

Hutch was at his partner’s side quickly. “What is it, babe?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, but, I gotta go.” Starsky winced in pain.

“Oh, right. Come on.” Hutch helped him up to the bathroom. When Starsky was done, he helped him to the kitchen. Once he was seated, Hutch set the table.

“Can I have a beer?” Starsky asked.

Hutch stood there for a moment, then got a beer out of the refrigerator. “One. And how did you know we had beer?”

“Cause I know Bobby probably brought you some when I was laid up in the hospital. He probably figured you needed it.” Starsky took a drink.

“You’re right about that. You scared me again, you know?” Hutch walked up behind him and hugged him.

“I’m sorry.” Starsky put his hands up and hugged his partner.

The buzzer went off on the stove. Hutch went over and pulled the casserole out.

“Smells great. You were busy.”

“I didn’t make it. A girl from that coffee shop you went into brought by a couple of them for us.” Hutch smiled and sat down. “She left a note.” He handed it to Starsky.

Starsky took the note and read it. He smiled. “That was sweet.”

“No doubt you flirted to get a free donut.” Hutch put some of the cheesy concoction onto Starsky’s plate.

“It’s my everyday charm.” He grinned and took another drink of beer, finishing the bottle. He looked at the empty bottle, then at Hutch.

“You might be able to sweet talk a young girl, but not me. No, you can’t have another beer. Starsky you’re on strong pain meds.”

“Aw, come on babe. One more, I promise I won’t ask for another one. Please?” Starsky looked as helpless as he could.

“Okay, one more.” Hutch got up and got another one for himself and one for Starsky. “You’re lucky you’re hot looking even when you’re under the weather.”

Starsky smiled. “Thanks, babe.” He took a bite of the food. “Yum. This is good.”

“Yes it is.” Hutch said. “Now, are you going to tell me why you were in town arguing with my father?”

“I was in town to get my mind off beating your father’s ass.” Starsky continued eating.

“Starsky...”

“I saw him come out of the bank with a guy who had a briefcase. I decided to go over and chat with him. I guess he didn’t like it.”

“The guy with the briefcase didn’t like that.” Hutch said.

“Hutch, I don’t want to talk about your father. The truth is I hope they find out everything he is doing that is illegal. I hope he pays, Hutch. For what he did to you, it’s his time to pay the piper.” He stared at his partner, waiting for a response. Then he looked down. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” He took a deep breath. “I hope he pays for what happened to you.”

“I want to go home, Hutch.” Starsky looked down and winced as he shifted in his seat.

“Tomorrow. We go home in the morning.” Hutch smiled. “Finish eating and we’ll go upstairs so you can rest.”

Starsky smiled back.

******************************

The next morning Kathy was at the house cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Hutch had just put the suitcases in the car, and was helping Starsky down the stairs.

Kathy came out of the house and went to the car. “You have everything?”

“Yes. Just have to get Gordo in the car.”

“Huh?” She looked perplexed.

Starsky snorted and then held his side.

Hutch smiled, “My little nickname for him.”

“Oh.” She laughed.

“Thanks for everything, Kathy.” Starsky said, and gave her a hug.

“I hope you get better real soon.” She said.

Hutch helped him in the car. He closed the door. Then he turned to Kathy. “Thanks for everything, sis. I’ll miss you.” He hugged her.

He got into the car and drove towards town.

They got to Bobby’s office and Hutch parked.

“I’ll be right back, unless you want to come?” Hutch asked.

“Sure.” Starsky opened the door. Hutch went around and helped him out.

Bobby greeted them at the door.

“My two favorite cops.” Bobby smiled. “How are you doing, David?”

“Better.” He smiled.

“Come in here and sit down. Got something to show you.”

They walked in and Starsky slowly sat down. Hutch sat in the opposite chair.

“First, here are your copies of everything you signed.”

“Not that I really care, but what is going to happen with my father?” Hutch asked.

“Oh, a few other people are going to be going after him. It seems he owes a lot of people money.” Bobby said. “He’s going to be busy for a long time paying them back. Everything you have in this contract is yours alone, his name was not on any of it.”

“Well, I guess this is it. Other than the guy who shot Starsky.”

“I didn’t want to tell you two this at the hospital. I figured you had enough on your minds. The guy that shot you, David, grabbed a guard’s gun and shot himself in the head.”

Starsky closed his eyes and looked down.

Hutch shook his head.

Bobby went over final things with both of them. When he was finished, he handed Starsky a large envelope.

“What’s this?”

“I wanted you to see this in person. But you have a plane to catch. Maybe you can come next time and take it for a spin.”

Starsky opened the envelope and pulled a picture out. It was the car Bobby destroyed trying to jump the creek. “Hey! You still have this?”

Bobby laughed. “Yep. And it’s all in one piece.”

“You’re gonna keep it like that until I get back here?” Starsky asked.

“For you, yes.” Bobby smiled. He pulled a dark colored wide brimmed hat out of the drawer and put it on, just covering his eyes. “You better be moseying along.”

Hutch looked at his watch. “You’re right. Bobby, thanks for everything.”

Bobby stood up and shook his hand. “Got one more thing for you, Kenny. I want you to be my best man.”

Hutch stopped, his face lit up and he hugged his friend. “I would be honored. When?”

“We want to wait till after the baby is born. Jaime said she don’t want to be stressed while she is pregnant. I will let you know.”

“I’m holding you to that car ride.” Starsky smiled and shook Bobby’s hand.

“It’s a done deal. Want me to draw up a contract?” Bobby asked.

All three men laughed.

EPILOGUE

Hutch came into a quiet house. The only thing he could hear was the soft voices from the TV set in the living room. He took his jacket off and shook some of the wetness from the rain off, then hung it up along with his gun strap. He glanced over the couch as he walked past to the bedroom. He smiled at his sleeping partner as he walked by. It had been a month since they were in Minnesota. Starsky was a lot better, but still had soreness in his ribs. The bullets hit them just right to prevent them from coming out the front. He was so lucky it didn’t damage anything else.

Hutch got in the shower and afterwards got dressed in his sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He came out and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked to the open sliding glass door. He opened the bottle and took a long drink from it as he listened to the rain. He didn’t know how long he stood there deep in his thoughts about everything that happened. He finally turned and walked over to his sleeping partner. The empty bottle of pain meds were next to him. Hutch knew he only had one left a couple days ago. Starsky only had twenty to begin with. He was only taking them when he simply could not stand it anymore. He looked around the house and noticed it had been cleaned thoroughly. Starsky had overdone it.

He ran his hands through the dark curly hair, and rubbed the side of Starsky’s face.

He moved a little, then woke up with a start. “Hey, hey… it’s just me.” Hutch smiled.

Starsky relaxed, and took a deep breath. He propped himself up a bit on the pillows. Then he looked at his watch. “I didn’t mean to sleep this long.”

“You needed it, obviously.” Hutch held up the bottle. “Overdo it a bit today?”

“I was bored. I thought by now I would be able to handle it.” Starsky was trying to get in a comfortable position. “I would have fixed us something but I guess the pill knocked me out.”

“It’s okay. I thought maybe we could order a pizza and a salad tonight.”

“Wow.”

Hutch chuckled. “What?”

“Pizza two times this week. A guy can get used to being this pampered.” Starsky took Hutch’s hand and kissed it.

“Do you want me to call the doctor to order a few more of these?”

“Nah. I got to get used to not taking them at all. I’ll just take an aspirin from now on when I need it.” Starsky replied.

“You okay with going back to work in a couple of weeks? I don’t think you’re ready, babe.” Hutch said with concern.

Starsky smiled. “In two weeks I’ll be running circles around this place.”

“You will, huh?” Hutch laughed. He rubbed his hand down his lover’s furry chest and played with the hair. “I still think it’s too soon. Starsk, you can’t even… Okay, in two weeks we will see. If I feel you can’t handle it, you’re going to take another week off. Okay?”

“M’kay.” Starsky leaned his head back, still looking at his lover. “Why don’t you tell your hand to pursue more southern regions?”

Hutch grinned. “You sure you’re up to this, sparky?”

Starsky gave a sexy look back, “Oh, I’m up. But the question is, can you handle it?”

Hutch moved his hand down to the pajama bottoms his lover had on. The bulge was pulsating when he touched it. Hutch shivered. “Are you sure about this? You’re in pain. This is why… “

“Hutch, I want to fuck you to the floor.”

That went straight to Hutch’s groin. He felt light headed. “M… maybe we need to go into the bed… “

“Or maybe you need to bend over the couch.” Starsky looked at Hutch without any facial expression.

“C… couch? Starsk, I don’t want you to hur… “

“Now.” Starsky pushed his lover up then got up slowly. He took a deep breath, then reached for his lover’s sweat pants and pulled them down, exposing the now very awake cock. “That’s my boy.” He fondled Hutch while he kissed him. He pushed his own pants to the floor.

Hutch looked down at Starsky’s cock, it was red and pulsating. He reached out, and then he got down on his knees and sucked it into his mouth. He could hear Starsky moan.

“That’s it, babe. Oh, yeah.” Starsky held onto the blond head, and pulled it to him. Then he pulled Hutch off him and up into his arms. “It’s been way to long, babe. I need to fuck you now. I don’t know how long I’m gonna last.” He pulled Hutch around to the other side of the couch, and bent him over it. He took a tube out of his shirt pocket, and squeezed some of the gel into the crack of Hutch’s ass. He rubbed his hand down, and rubbed the gel into Hutch’s anus. He pushed in with one finger, then two. Hutch moaned and pushed back against them. Starsky pulled them out, and replaced them with his own dripping cock. He pushed in slightly, and then slowly pushed the rest of the way in. Hutch was moaning and pushing back against him. “Easy, babe. Easy… It’s been awhile, take it slow.”

Hutch cried out when Starsky reached around and grabbed his cock. He felt Starsky start to pump slow, then faster and harder. “Oh God, Starsk… “ Hutch thought Starsky was going to really fuck him to the floor with the way he was slamming into him. He pushed back with every one of them. He went to reach for his cock, and Starsky had a firm grip on it, pumping it in time with his rhythm. He wrapped one hand around Starsky’s. Feeling the power in that hand, as well as his cock deep inside of him, made him soar. He was on the edge, and finally, he screamed out his lover’s name. He heard Starsky yell too. Along with his own spasms, he could feel his lover’s body spasming against his back.

Starsky leaned over his lover, while his body recovered from shaking. He gripped the edge of the couch and pushed up. Then he stepped back, and let his cock slide out. Starsky smacked Hutch’s ass, and walked into the bedroom.

Hutch felt the slap, and then realized Starsky had left the room. He got up quickly and followed him to the bedroom. Starsky was lying on the bed. His eyes were closed, and he was holding his side, over his rib cage. “Babe? God, I knew this was way too soon, I should have said no.” Hutch went over to his side of the bed, and opened the drawer. He rummaged around in it pulling a small bottle out. He went to get a glass of water from the bathroom, and returned to his partner’s bedside. “Here, take these.” He handed them to Starsky, who sat up a bit, wincing in pain as he did it.

“What are these?”

“Pain pills. They’re the same thing you had. I got them a couple of months ago when I hurt my back. I only took three. Your back rubs helped the most.” He smiled at the thought.

Starsky took the pills and laid back down. “I’ll be okay. I’m just a bit… rusty.”

Hutch snorted. “Is that what that was out there?”

Starsky chuckled. “Your fault, you do that to me. You make me crazy.”

Hutch kissed him. “I’m glad.”

“Hutch? I’ve been thinking.”

“Uh oh.”

“No, really. Did you want to move into your grandfathers house?” Starsky asked.

“What brought that up?” Hutch asked, kissing his lover’s hand.

“I don’t know. I just want to make sure you didn’t want to.”

“Starsk, I love it here. This is our house, we made this our house. I love the days we spend here, and I love the nights when we walk out on the beach. That’s why I bought this place, for you, for us. Are you happy here?” Hutch looked deep in his partner’s eyes.

“God, yes. Last summer was the start of our life. I’ll never forget that night. Feeling you touch me, and kiss me. I never felt that way before I did with you that night. Not even with any woman I have ever been with. I wanted you in me that night. I didn’t care who saw us, all I cared about was you and me. That next morning when you made love to me, and I felt you in me for the first time, I felt alive. I didn’t want the weekend to end. Hutch, I love this place, but I would not love it if you were not here with me.” He pulled Hutch to him and kissed him deeply. “I’ve never been happier in my whole life.”

Hutch lay down beside his lover. He snuggled up against him, and carefully put his arm over his partner’s stomach. “Maybe I should write a song called ‘Hot Summer Nights With My Baby’.”

“Hey, I thought I was gonna get pizza tonight?” Starsky asked.

“Let’s let you rest for a little while until the medicine kicks in. I’ll call then. Try to rest for now.”

Starsky was not complaining, his body had had more of a workout than he planned. He closed his eyes, and listened to the rain hit against the house. In the past couple months so much had happened in their lives. It was only now that it was finally getting back to normal. He turned his head and buried his face into the blond hair, breathing in its life essence. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

  


  



	3. SUMMER STORMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go back to Minnesota for a friends wedding.

Starsky had finished his last report. He pulled the paper out of the typewriter and signed the bottom and put it on the pile that was in front of him. He then picked up the small pile and added them to the stack Hutch had. 

“Okay, we’re done. Can we go get something to eat now? I’m starved.” Starsky whined.

Hutch grinned, “Five minutes. Didn’t you have two loaded chili dogs for lunch today?”

“Well, yeah. So?”

Hutch snorted, “Your stomach is a bottomless pit.” He got up and headed into his captain’s office. He came back out and grabbed his jacket. “Ready?”

Starsky was already heading for the door. “It will be great to be away from here for a while, I need a break.”

Hutch patted his partner’s shoulder. It had been a year since they had been in Minnesota. He knew Starsky had gone back to work way sooner than he should have, but you could not tell it the way he acted. Maybe it was so he could say, ‘See, I told you I felt better.’ He went with his partner’s wishes, but kept a close eye on him the first month back. 

Now they were headed back there for Bobby’s wedding. Bobby invited them to come out two weeks before the big event. Jaime would be going back home with the baby until the wedding to be with her maid of honor and her parents. Bobby wanted them to come out and make sure the tux’s fit, and to spend his last days as a bachelor with him. Starsky was excited at the thought. Hutch was not so much. He had so many memories he wanted to keep away from. Starsky assured him that it was over and his father was no longer a threat to him. His sister was doing well, and he had nothing to worry about but having fun.

Hutch watched Starsky as he started up his car, and drove to Huggy’s. He reached over and touched his thigh.

Starsky took his hand in his. He glanced over at Hutch. He noticed that he was quiet the past couple of days. He knew what the problem was. He figured his partner would relax once they got there and he started having fun. “Babe?”

Hutch smiled at him. 

“You hanging in there?”

“Yeah. I am, actually.” Hutch turned his head away and looked out the window. “Starsk, I keep thinking about you laying in that hospital in Minnesota. I can’t help thinking it was my fault you got hurt in the first place. Now we’re going back.”

Starsky pulled up to the bar. He turned off the engine and took the keys out. Before Hutch could open his door, he grabbed his arm. “Look. What do I have to do to convince you it wasn’t your fault? First off, I wasn’t about to let you go back there alone. Second, I can be shot anywhere. Here, there… “

“Starsk, don’t say that.”

“It’s true and you know it. Nothings gonna happen, babe. We’re going back for a wedding. We’re gonna have fun; you’ll see.” He squeezed his lover’s arm.

Hutch sighed, and then looked at Starsky. “You’re right.” He smiled. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Starsky smiled, “I have a pretty good idea. I love you too. Want me to show you how much later?”

Hutch was smiling now, “Promises, promises,” 

CHAP 2

 

“Starsk, why do you have to bring all these clothes? And this shirt? Really? Starsk, I haven’t seen you wear this in over a year!”

“Ya’ never know when ya’ need an extra shirt.” Starsky grinned. “And besides, you used to like undoing those snaps.”

Hutch thought for a moment, staring at the front of the shirt. Then he smiled. “Okay, you win. But this pile is staying here.”

Starsky walked past his lover, and gave him a kiss. Heading into the bathroom, he said, “what time is the plane going to land there?”

“We should get there about six.” Hutch looked at his watch. “Starsk, we need to hurry. Huggy will be here in about 15 min to take us to the airport.” Hutch put the remaining clothes he had in his hand, in the suitcase and zipped it up.

Starsky started to take out the three suitcases by the bedroom door. 

********************************

The flight did not seem so long this time. Maybe it was because Hutch had so much anxiety about going back home. Flashes of the last visit kept nagging at him and he couldn’t shake them off. 

Starsky, on the other hand, was happy to be visiting Bobby. He would glance over at his partner every now and then, mainly watching him rest. Hutch had his head back and eyes closed. Starsky decided to not strike up a conversation and instead let his lover rest.

Soon the plane was on the ground and they were in the car headed to Bobby’s place. Hutch slowed the car down as they passed through town. He glanced over at the bank and took a deep breath.

Starsky knew that sigh, “Keep your eyes on the road, Blondie.” He patted Hutch’s leg, and then squeezed it gently. “That happened ages ago, babe. We got some serious celebrating to do here. We don’t need to get depressed before we even pull up in his driveway.”

Hutch smiled. This man could bring him out of a bad mood real quick when he wanted to. “I’m glad you and Bobby became friends. You both act like each other sometimes.” Hutch meant every word of what he had said. He was so happy they got along so well. They even talked on the phone to each other now. It was like they had all been friends for years. 

“Great minds think alike, you know?” Starsky smiled.

Hutch pulled up into the drive way. He turned off the engine, and took his lover’s hand. “Yeah, they do.” He pulled him into a kiss. 

A voice trailed in the window, “Oh my God, do you ever stop? Get a damn room.”

They looked up and saw Bobby standing on the porch with a beer in his hand. They got out and headed up to greet their friend.

Hutch gave him a hug. “How you been, old man.”

“First off, don’t I get a kiss?” Bobby whined.

Starsky did not miss a beat, he ran over and planted one right on Bobby’s mouth.

Hutch started laughing when he saw the surprised look on Bobby’s face. 

Then, just like it was every day he got kissed by the macho detective, he said, “Onions, David, really?”

Hutch laughed and thought, “this was going to be a great two weeks”.

 

By the time evening came, they were full and sitting on the porch drinking. They were having so much fun, they didn’t notice the car drive past and park just a few houses away. 

“So by the pictures in there, you had a baby boy.” Starsky said.

“Yep, his name is Jakob Luke” Bobby said proudly. “It was Jaime’s idea to spell it, J-A-K-O-B. I liked it when I heard it.”

“That is a great name, Bobby.” Hutch smiled.

“He’s gonna grow up like his old man, he already likes it when I play the guitar.” Bobby smiled.

“He knows talent when he hears it.” Hutch patted Bobby’s shoulder as he got up to get another beer.

“Hey, I got something for you guys to hear.” Bobby got up and went over to his guitar. He brought it back with him and sat down. “I wrote this for Jaime. I figure I’ll sing it to her at our reception. She doesn’t know about it.”

“Let’s hear it.” Starsky grabbed the fresh beer Hutch put in front of him.

Bobby started to strum his guitar and sing.

“To be alone with you  
just you and me  
now won’t you tell me true  
ain’t that the way it oughta be  
to hold each other tight  
the whole night through  
everything is always right  
when I’m alone with you.

To be alone with you  
at the close of the day’  
with only you in view  
while the evening slips away  
it only goes to show  
hat while life’s pleasures be few  
the only one I know  
is when I’m alone with you.

They say that nighttime is the right time  
to be with the one you love  
too many thoughts get in the way in the day  
but you’re always what I’m thinkin’ of  
I wish the night were here  
bringin’ me all of your charms  
when only you are near  
to hold me in your arms.

I’ll always thank the Lord  
when my working day’s through  
I get my sweet reward  
to be alone with you.”

When Bobby finished, Hutch could not say anything. He was a bit choked up. 

Starsky clapped. “That was great! You need to record that.”

Bobby smiled. “I would if it was my song. Bob Dylan wrote that.”

“Well, you could pass for him. Maybe nobody would notice.” Hutch smiled.

“You should change your name, like all those musicians do.” Starsky said, “Don’t song writers use other people’s songs sometimes on albums?”

“I could.” Bobby smiled.

Hutch nodded, “Bobby, you haven’t lost your touch when it comes to music. That was… wonderful. Jaime is going to love that.”

“I hope so.” Bobby smiled and took a drink of his beer. “I don’t know where I’d be without her. She has made me who I am. She not only gave me the gift of having her, she gave me a great son.”

Starsky smiled, “I’m really happy for you two, Bobby. You guys are perfect together.” He took the last drink out of the bottle of beer. He got up and headed for the fridge.

“Well, it’s getting late. Aren’t we supposed to be at the tux place early tomorrow morning?” Hutch asked. 

Bobby looked at his watch, “Is this what old married guys turn into? It isn’t even midnight. Dave, I bet he makes you go to bed early on weekdays.”

Starsky laughed and handed Bobby and Hutch each a beer. “Just on the odd days of the week.”

“Hey you two, I am just being the voice of reason here. This is only the first night… Oh what the hell am I saying, you both never listen to the voice of reason, do you?” Hutch said.

“Nope.” Starsky and Bobby answered at the same time. They realized what they did, and burst out in laughter. 

Hutch shook his head and took a drink of beer. “I give up. You both win… this time.” Hutch took a drink of beer.

They all laughed. And soon after that, they all decided it was time to get some sleep.

***********************  
Hutch walked out of the bathroom and looked at his handsome partner stretched out on the bed with just his pajama bottoms on. He had his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. He was humming the song, ‘Sitting on the dock of the Bay’. He walked over to the end of the bed, and climbed up his lover’s legs and made his way up to his furry chest, kissing and loving it as he went. He was finally looking down into his lover’s eyes. He kissed him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth gently, and then letting it go.

“You interrupted my song.” Starsky said as he proceeded to take the towel off his lover’s lower half. He grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling his lover to him as he pushed up with his own growing cock. He kissed Hutch.

“I ought to interrupt your songs more often… mmm, this feels nice, lover.” Hutch kissed him back.

Starsky ran a finger down between the soft globes, finding the puckered opening. He gently ran his finger over it, feeling Hutch shiver. “Like that?”

“Y… yes.” Hutch kissed him again, shoving his tongue deep inside his lover’s mouth. He was pushing his cock against Starsky’s and then moaned into his lover’s mouth.

Then Starsky pushed Hutch onto his back. He kissed him deeply. “Turn over.” Hutch did as he was told. Starsky ran his hand down his back. He smacked Hutch’s ass cheek. Then he got between his legs, and lay down. He pulled the soft cheeks aside, and started lapping Hutch’s anus. He shoved his tongue inside, and then pulled it out lapping the outside. Then he sucked in the soft sacks below, and grasped Hutch’s cock. He went back to rimming his lover, and slowly pumped Hutch’s cock while he was doing that.

Hutch moaned and pushed into the tight fist. He felt his lover’s tongue go in him. He pushed back, wanting more. He didn’t know what felt better. “Starsk, I need you…“

Starsky pulled back. He kissed each cheek, then lightly bit one. “What do you want?” He ran his finger down to Hutch’s anus, then pushed in slightly. “You want this?” He pushed in a little further. Then he added a finger, and without warning, he pushed deep inside, almost sending his over off the bed.

Hutch was frantic. He pushed toward the teasing fingers. He wanted more, but knew his lover was going to take his time. “Fu… fuc… Oh God, Starsk. Please…“

Starsky smiled, then he removed his fingers. He got on his knees and pulled his lover to a kneeling position. He uncapped the lube, and squirted some down between Hutch’s ass cheeks. He massaged it into his lover’s anus and once again shoved a couple of fingers deep inside his lover.

He pulled them out, and without warning, he pushed his cock in quick and hard. He stopped and waited for them both to catch their breath. He reached around, and grabbed Hutch’s leaking cock. He whispered in his lover’s ear, “Want me bad, lover?”

Hutch moaned with those words. He pushed back and rocked forward.

It was Starsky’s turn to moan. He shoved into his lover hard, over and over, until a rhythm was set with the both of them. He held on to his lover, while he pumped the leaking cock in his hand. He could feel himself building and did not know how long he was going to last. Although he was trying to be as quiet as he could, he moaned and whimpered along with his partner. 

Hutch could feel the spasms start, and he shoved his face into the pillow and cried out. He then felt his lover’s body shaking with orgasm. 

Starsky buried his face into his lover’s back, and moaned until the spasms stopped totally. He rolled off onto the bed, pulling his partner with him. Pulling him close, he whispered in Hutch’s ear, “I love you, babe. I love you so much…“ He was trying to catch his breath. He could feel his lover shaking, and he pulled him tight against his body. 

“Love… you… too...” Hutch panted.

They lay in silence and let sleep come without fighting it.

 

***********************

Screeching…

Hutch jumped out of bed and ran to the window. 

Starsky fell off the bed trying to get untangled from the covers. He grabbed his gun off the nightstand and joined his partner at the window. The lights were off so it was easy to see outside in the dark. 

Hutch grabbed his pants and pulled them on quickly. He also grabbed his gun and headed for the door. 

Starsky grabbed his pajama bottoms slipped them on; then went to join is partner in the hall by the front door. 

Bobby was up already. “I woke up and heard glass break, then the car tires screaming...” He held his head.

Starsky corrected him, “Screeching.” Then he smiled.

“No, screaming, that is what my head felt like it was doing to it.” Bobby opened the front door. 

“Wait.” Hutch pulled Bobby back. “Let me go first.” He headed out the door looking around. Then he took one step at a time to the walk way that lead to the driveway.

Starsky followed. They all got to the drive way. They looked on the ground and saw no glass. Then they looked toward the garage and saw smoke billowing out of a broken window. 

Bobby ran inside and moments later the garage door came up. Bobby joined them outside once again. He had a fire extinguisher in his hand; which Hutch grabbed and started spraying it at the flames in the corner of the garage. After the flames were out, Hutch went back outside and joined his friends.

“Fuck! What the hell was that?” Bobby ran his hand through his hair.

Starsky came from around the house. 

The smoke filled the small area, but you could now see things a bit better. All three men walked into the building toward where the fire broke out. Hutch covered his mouth and nose, and looked through the mess. He looked around and grabbed a towel that was discarded on a bench. He picked something up, and headed outside into the fresh air once again. 

Starsky pulled Bobby out when Hutch was going through the pile because Bobby started to cough. “Come on. Come outside.” Bobby didn’t argue.

Hutch was bent over what looked like a broken glass wine bottle. He picked it up and smelled it. He then looked at his partner. “Molotov cocktail.”

“What the hell?” Starsky looked at Bobby, “You got somebody mad at you?”

“Hell, I always got people mad at me, I’m a lawyer, for Christ’s sake.”

Hutch walked back inside the smoky room, and sprayed the fire extinguisher again on the smoldering pile. He then took a shovel and moved things around to make sure it was all out. 

Starsky could see Bobby was a bit shaken up. “Let’s go inside.” He saw Bobby give a slight nod and glance over his shoulder at Hutch as he went inside with Starsky. “Sit down here a minute.” Starsky left the room and came back with a glass of water.

Bobby took the glass and drank the whole thing down. 

“You have any idea who might have done this?” Starsky asked, his cop mode automatically kicking in.

“I have no clue.” Then he looked up at Starsky. “What would have happened if Jaime and the baby were here…“

“Calm down, it might have been kids for all we know. Don’t get yourself paranoid.” Starsky sat on a chair across from him in the living room.

Hutch came in. “Well, it’s completely out. I moved the pile outside the door just in case.” He walked over to Bobby and sat on the couch next to him. “Are you okay?”

Bobby shook his head. “I think.” Then he looked at his friend. “Do I have something to worry about here?”

“Do you have a disgruntled neighbor?” Hutch said with a slight smile, hoping it would calm his friend down.

“Not that I know of. Hell, I don’t talk to my neighbors; other than wave every now and then. Jaime hasn’t mentioned anyone wanting to bomb our house lately.” Bobby said sarcastically. Then he looked down and shook his head. “This is fucked up.”

Hutch patted his shoulder. “This could be an isolated thing if you don’t have anyone after you. Could be teenagers too. Let’s just chalk it up to being the latter of the two.” He smiled.

They chatted for a little bit. When Hutch was sure his friend was calm enough to go back to bed, they all went back to bed. 

Both Starsky and Hutch stayed up for a while, just to make sure things stayed quiet. Soon they fell asleep.

CHAP 3

Starsky opened his eyes. The smell of bacon woke him up. He glanced at his watch which read  
8:30. He sat on the side of the bed and stretched. It felt like he was still asleep. He glanced down at his very awake cock. “Traitor.” he said looking down. Starsky got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned the shower on, and then attempted to pee. At first it did not come so quick, then when it started, it seemed like it would not stop. “Mm… finally.” He felt a naked body come up behind him. Starsky leaned his head back on Hutch’s shoulder.

“Morning, beautiful.” Hutch kissed his lover’s ear. Then he pulled Starsky into the shower, kissing him as they went. Their love making was slow and sensuous. Hutch pushed up against his lover’s cock, rubbing his own against it. He plunged his tongue deep inside Starsky’s mouth. 

Starsky could barely stand. He wanted to take Hutch’s cock in his mouth so bad, but he could not take his mouth away from the sweet lips that claimed him. 

Hutch pushed Starsky up against the shower wall while he continued rubbing his cock against his lover’s.

Starsky moaned, “Hutch… I want to…“ He could not get the words out of his mouth, his lover claimed it again, gently sucking his tongue into his mouth. Starsky felt like he was going to explode, he reached down, and grabbed both of their cocks and pulled them together as they continued their exotic love dance. 

It was too much. Hutch felt Starsky’s hand on him and he felt the orgasm building up. He pulled Starsky close and picked him up, pulling Starsky’s legs around his thighs as he shoved against him, pinning him to the wall in a sexual frenzy.

Starsky wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders, and then felt the release.

They both orgasmed together, moaning into each other’s mouths as they came.

Hutch pulled back and took his lover with him as they both slid down the wall of the shower onto the floor. The water cascaded down over them and they clung to each other in sated bliss.

Starsky kissed his lover. “Good morning to you too.”

Hutch smiled. “Maybe we need to clean up and go down to eat. Bobby is fixing breakfast. He’s got a big day planned for us.” He returned the kiss.

Starsky got up, and then helped his lover up. He grabbed the soap, and started soaping his lover and kissing him while he was doing it.

“Hey, you keep that up and we’ll never get down stairs.” He pulled away, then took Starsky’s face in his hands. “I love you, Starsk. Thank you.” Then he kissed him.

“Thank you for what?” Starsky asked.

“For always being there for me. For loving me like you do. You make me feel like I am the most important person in the world sometimes.” Hutch bit his lower lip as he reached for the soap in Starsky’s hand.

“Babe?” Starsky grabbed Hutch’s hands. “You are the most important person in the world to me. I wish it was us getting married. I want to take care of you for the rest of your life. I’ll always be there for you, forever.” He kissed his lover, and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

Hutch got choked up. “God, Starsk.” He held him so tight, like he was afraid to let him go.

Starsky pulled back, “Hey? Shouldn’t we get going? Bobby is gonna think we skipped town.”

Hutch smiled and rinsed off the soap, then turned his partner’s soapy chest to the shower stream. He pulled him back to him, wrapping his arms around him, and whispered in his ear. “About that wedding... maybe I can arrange something.” He kissed his ear.

Starsky just laid his head back on his lover’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Hutch felt a slight shiver in his partner’s body. He smiled. 

**************************************

“Bout time you two got down here.” He grinned. He sat down at the table and took a drink of coffee.

“I needed help… fixing something.” Starsky grinned as he shoved a piece of toast in his mouth. He grabbed an empty cup and headed to the coffee pot.

 

“I bet you did.” Bobby smiled. “I’m amazed it hasn’t fallen off from all the abuse.” He laughed when he heard Hutch snort “So, David? I heard you say the last time you were here, you’d never ridden a horse.”

“You heard right.” He smiled.

“Starsk, here, is a city boy.” Hutch grinned.

“Well, today, you’re gonna be all about country.” Bobby got up and left the room. He came back in wearing a wide brimmed hat with a feather in it. He had two more different hats in his hands. “Here ya’ go, Kenny, this has you written all over it. Dave? This is for you. You can keep these.”

Hutch got up and put his hat on, pulling the brim slightly down over his eyes. “Thanks Bobby. I haven’t worn one of these in a while.”

Starsky put his on and smiled. “Thanks, Bobby. This is great! When do we go?” Starsky asked.

“After we go try our tuxes on. If I forget to do that, Jaime… “ He looked down and shook his head, trying to hide a smile, “well, all I can say is, let’s not piss the girl off.”

“Jaime?” Starsky asked. “I can’t see her mad, she looks pretty easy going.”

“She is. Until you piss her off.” Bobby smiled and got up. He gathered some of the plates on the table and put them in the sink.

Both Starsky and Hutch helped. Once everything was cleaned up, they all headed out the door. 

 

**************************

Bobby was getting some finishing touches on his tux. Starsky was waiting for them to finish up with Hutch’s. He looked in the mirror at himself in his tux. He smiled, then looked down and made sure everything looked straight. When he looked back up, Hutch was behind him staring back with a look of contentment on his face. “I don’t have a tag hanging from the back of me, do I?”

“No.” Hutch walked to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “You look great.” He kissed his ear, the hugged him close.

“I haven’t worn one of these in a while. I sort of feel out of place.” Starsky said with a nervous grin.

“Why?” Hutch had to smile.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m just not used to it. I feel like… “ Starsky trailed off.

Hutch finished his sentence for him, “Like a nervous groom?” He whispered in his ear, and then kissed it.

Starsky smiled and looked down. He felt a blush creep across his face. He shook his head, but couldn’t look up.

“I’d say I guessed right. Look in the mirror, Starsk.” Hutch saw his partner was still fumbling with the buttons. “Hey? Babe? Look in the mirror.” He kissed his cheek.

Starsky looked up in the mirror. There they both stood in their tuxes. They looked like they should have been on the cover of one of those wedding magazines. Starsky smiled and said quietly. “Perfect.”

Hutch pulled him close and smiled. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Bobby walked in. “Look at you two.” He walked up next to them. All three looked in the mirror.

“I’d say that is a pretty handsome trio, what do you think?” Hutch asked.

“I’d say your right on the money.” Bobby answered. “Now let’s get out of these so we can go see a man about a horse.”

****************************

 

The ranch was bigger than Starsky had thought. When they got to the barn a woman walked toward them, smiling. “Bobby.” She hugged him. “It’s been way too long. I was shocked to hear you wanted to ride today.” Then she looked over at Hutch. At first she just smiled politely, and then she squinted her eyes a bit. “Ken Hutchinson?”

Hutch smiled, “Brenda.”

They both embraced.

“I can’t believe this. How have you been?”

“Fine.” Hutch replied with a smile. “This is my partner, Dave Starsky.”

She nodded her head, “Nice to meet you.” She said, smiling.

She turned her attention to Bobby. “I heard you came back to take over your dad’s law firm.”

“Yep.”

“And what have you been up to, Ken?” She asked.

Pointing to Starsky, “We’re police officers.” 

“I heard something like that. That is so cool.” She looked at Starsky, and blushed. “Dave? Have your ridden before?”

Starsky shook his head, “No, this is my first time.” He smiled at the fact that she blushed. “You own all this?”

“Yes. When my parents couldn’t run it anymore I took it over. I grew up training horses. Bobby used to come here all the time and ride. For a while we were close…“

Bobby interrupted her. “Hey, I really would love to talk, but, Dave here wants to learn to ride.” He walked over to the barn. “I need one for him that is broken in. A calm one.”

Hutch looked down. He was trying to control a grin that was about to surface.

Starsky saw this, but then saw the horse come out of the stall. He felt like his stomach was twisting in knots. He took a cleansing breath, and tried to calm himself.

Hutch noticed and walked over to him. “It’s not that bad, Starsk. Once you get used to being up on that saddle, the rest is a piece of cake.”

“If you say so.” Starsky adjusted his hat.

Bobby brought out two more horses.

Brenda was tightening the straps on the saddle of the horse Starsky was going to ride. 

Starsky walked up to her. “That’s all that holds that on there?”

She looked at him, “You don’t have anything to worry about. We have not lost a rider yet.” She smiled and checked everything over. “So Dave? Are you single?”

Starsky cleared his throat. “Uh, no. I’m taken.” He smiled politely.

“Rumor has it you and Ken are an item.”

“Well, the rumor is right.” Starsky found himself standing his ground. Then he relaxed a bit. 

“What a shame.” She smiled, and then turned to the other two men. “Okay. Well, I think Bobby here knows what he is doing, so you don’t need a lesson from me. Have fun, guys. Be careful.” She looked at Starsky. Seeing he was a bundle of nerves, she walked up to him and patted his back. “She is gentle, Dave. You’re going to be fine. Bobby is a good teacher.” She patted the horse, then walked toward the barn.

“Alright.” Bobby looked at Starsky. “Dave?”

Starsky was startled out of his thoughts.

“Ready to get up on the horse?” Bobby asked with a grin.

“Uh, yeah.” Starsky reluctantly walked toward the large animal.

“Okay, grab up on the saddle, like this.” Bobby showed his friend. Then he pulled himself up and mounted the horse. “Like that.”

Starsky glanced at Hutch. “Okay.” He mimicked Bobby’s moves, and after about three tries, he was sitting up in the saddle looking down at Hutch.

Hutch looked up at Starsky on the horse. He saw his dark haired God looking down at him. “You look good up there, Starsk.” He smiled and patted his lover’s leg. “You okay?”

Starsky smiled down at Hutch, “Yeah.”

When Hutch knew his partner was situated, he mounted his own horse.

“Okay,” Bobby held the reins. “This is how you steer the horse. Pull this way to right, and the other way to go left.” He looked at Starsky. Then he said, “It’s not that hard, Dave. You’re not going to be doing anything but riding on a trail. Let’s get you used to it first, then I’ll show you some neat tricks.”

Hutch snorted when he saw the look of horror on his partner’s face.

Bobby made a clicking sound, and made his horse turn. Hutch made sure Starsky was able to make his horse go the same way. Then Hutch followed. All three men started on the trail around the back of the barn.

They rode for about an hour. Starsky was getting pretty good at making his horse do what he wanted it to do. He even got to the point of patting the massive animal and talking to it. 

Bobby led them up the side of a hill. They got half way up and came to a clearing where there was a creek. He took off with his horse and jumped the creek. When he got to the other side, he turned around and got off the horse. 

Hutch smiled, and made his horse do the same, he made the jump like it was nothing. He was laughing, “I haven’t done that in ages.”

Starsky, on the other hand, was not that thrilled at the new trick they taught him. He looked over at Bobby and Hutch, then down at the creek. He took the reins, “Okay, horsey. It’s you and me, ‘scweetheart’.” 

“Come on, Starsk. It’s easy. Just nudge her slightly with your feet and go.”

“Dave, you can do this, use your feet like I showed you, hold on to the reins and go.” Bobby called out. 

Starsky took a deep breath and did as Bobby said. He yelled, “Giddy up” and the horse took off, it got to the creek, and instead of jumping, it stopped cold in the middle of the creek. Starsky lost his balance and fell off the horse into the water. The horse calmly walked out of the creek and joined the other two horses.

Hutch jumped off his horse and ran with Bobby to where Starsky was. Hutch helped him up. He was concerned that he was rubbing his arm. “You okay?” He helped him out of the creek and up on the grass. He made him sit down. 

Starsky shook his arm. “I’m alright.” he said in anger.

Bobby started to say something, but then a small chuckle started. He tried to stop it, but it only made it worse. 

Hutch looked at Starsky, who was soaked and steaming mad, and then back up at Bobby. He looked down, and tried to hide his grin. Then he, too, started to laugh. 

“What is so funny?! I could have… broke something. How can you two laugh?” He looked down, then back up at his partner and Bobby. He looked down, and smiled slightly and shook his head. Then he, too, started to laugh. 

“Congratulations. You have been properly broke in by a horse.” Bobby said. This only made the men laugh harder. Bobby picked up the wet hat and shook it off. “Let’s let the horses rest.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Hutch said. He gathered up all three horses, and took the reins. He led them to the creek so they could drink. He then walked over to Starsky who was shivering. He took off his jacket, and put it around his partner. “You sure you’re okay?”

Starsky smiled, “Yeah.”

Bobby sat next to them. “Not bad for your first lesson. You did good.”

“Thanks. The horse hates me.”

“The horse doesn’t hate you, Starsk. It just didn’t want to jump.” Hutch said. He put his arm around his partner. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay, really.”

“You keep holding your arm. Let me take a look at it.” Hutch took his jacket off of Starsky; then gently helped him off with his wet jacket. He helped him unbutton his shirt and took it off also. Hutch felt his partner’s arm, and looked it over. Starsky winced when he touched his wrist. “Maybe we need to have that looked at when we ride back.”

“Hutch, really. I’m fine. I probably just sprained it.”

“All the more reason we are going to get it looked at.” He saw Starsky was going to protest, and he held his finger up. “I’m not taking no for an answer. We’re getting it checked out. Here, put this on.” Hutch helped him on with his jacket, and zipped it up half way. Bobby took the wet clothes and went to hang them on a tree branch in the sun. Hutch reached between the jacket’s zipper and touched his lover’s chest. “You looked hot on that horse, you know that?”

Starsky smiled, “I was thinking the same thing about you.” He leaned in and kissed him.

“Hey, I stopped here for a reason. I got something to show you.” Bobby was standing at another trail, waiting for the both of them to get up. 

Hutch helped Starsky up, and they both followed Bobby down the trail. It led to a cave entrance.

“I remember this!” Hutch said.

Bobby laughed. “I thought you’d like to relive some teenage dreams.”

Starsky looked at Hutch, then back to Bobby.

“Starsk, this was our hangout. We used to come here to get away from…“ Hutch trailed off.

“The world.” Bobby finished. “We had a blast up here too. We smoked our first joint up here.” Bobby sighed dramatically, “Ah, good times.”

Hutch laughed. “I remember you had your own supply up here. I wonder if that hidden place is still in there?”

“Let’s go find out.” Bobby disappeared in the dark entrance. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and turned around to Starsky, smiling. “Always prepared.”

“Don’t tell me you were a boy scout too?” Starsky said, shaking his head.

“Correction, Eagle scout.” He continued walking forward in the dark cave.

The air got cooler, and Starsky shivered.

Hutch touched his back.

They got to an open area. Bobby went over to a wall and pulled out a rock. “Still there, but no goodies.” He laughed. “Man, Kenny. We had some good times here. Remember Mary Ellen Miller?” He sat down.

Hutch laughed. “Bobby, half the state of Minnesota probably remembers Mary Ellen Miller.” Hutch joined him, and Starsky followed.

“Loose girl?” Starsky asked.

“You could say that.” Bobby answered. “She liked to… entertain boys before she let them… entertain her.”

“Ah, one of those girls.” Starsky smirked.

“She did a strip tease before she let anyone...” Hutch started to say, before Starsky interrupted him.

“I get it now.” Starsky laughed. “You don’t have to explain.”

Hutch and Bobby laughed.

“I used to come up here a lot when I had to think.” Hutch said. “To get away from… everything.”

Starsky saw the look on his face and took his partner’s hand and squeezed it.

“I wrote a couple songs back then in this place. It was quiet. I could write and sing and it sounded great, echoing in here. Kenny, I wanted to tell you this the last time you were here, but all that stuff happened and I forgot. I got a band to help me record some of my songs. I’d like to make an album.” Bobby said with a grin.

Hutch moved over and hugged his friend. “I have been waiting for years to hear you say that.”

“That’s great. When you’re rich and famous, I can say, ‘I knew him when he was nothing but a lawyer’.” Starsky grinned. 

“And he looked and sounded just like Bob Dylan.” Hutch smiled.

Bobby laughed. “You know his real last name is the same as mine.”

“Hey, see there?” Starsky said, “It’s meant to be.” 

All three men laughed.

“Hey, we better be getting back.” Bobby said, getting up.

They went out to where the horses were.

Hutch went over and grabbed Starsky’s clothes off the tree. “Still wet, buddy. Just keep my jacket on. You need help getting on the horse?”

Starsky tried to pull himself up, but the pain shot through his whole arm. He gave Hutch a helpless look.

Hutch smiled. “Here.” He got behind him and when Starsky started to pull up with his other hand, Hutch pushed him the rest of the way up.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Hutch patted his leg. “When we get back, we will go get that checked out.” He pointed to Starsky’s wrist.

Starsky nodded.

They followed Bobby down a different path that led to the barn.

 

*******************************

 

They got back to town and Bobby drove straight to the emergency room. They took Starsky in right away. 

“I’m okay, Hutch, really.” Starsky whined.

“Just let them take an x-ray, Starsk.”

Starsky gave in, and followed the nurse.

“You think it’s broken?” Bobby asked.

“It didn’t look broken. Sprained, but not broken. He’ll be fine.” Hutch saw the look on Bobby’s face. “Hey? Don’t blame yourself. Starsky is tough.”

“I shouldn’t have jumped that creek.” Bobby sighed.

“But Starsky’s horse didn’t jump the creek. He decided to give him a bath.” Hutch grinned.

Bobby got a smile on his face. “That’s true.” he laughed. “The look on his face was priceless.”

Hutch chuckled. “I’m amazed I got him back on the horse.” Then, something caught Hutch’s eye. He looked over at the hall. A man exited the elevator and headed down the hall. He looked vaguely familiar. Hutch got up and headed for the hall. His gut told him something was very wrong about this man. He headed down the hall, and saw a sign that said x ray. He looked around. He didn’t know where he went. He looked around and still could not find the man. Then he heard a scream and saw a nurse run out a door. He ran to her.

“There was a man with a gun in there! He went out the side door into the other hall. He said he’s looking for Starsky? I don’t know who that is!” She cried.

“Where is the man that was getting his…“ Hutch didn’t get to finish his sentence. Starsky came running out the other door. 

“Where did he go?” Starsky yelled.

“I didn’t see him, you take that hall, and I’ll take this one.” Hutch ran down the hall looking in every room he passed. After about twenty minutes, he headed back to where he started.

Starsky was out of breath and coming towards Hutch in the hall. “I lost him. Where the hell did he come from in the first place?”

“I don’t know, but the nurse said he was looking for you.”

“Me?” Starsky shook his head. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. When he looked up, Bobby was walking toward him with what looked like the Sheriff.

“You guys okay?” The man asked them.

“Yeah. We lost him. He just vanished as quickly as he appeared.” Hutch replied.

“Ken, Dave, this is Mark Weston. He is the Sheriff of the county. He’s also a good friend.”

“Nice to meet you. Too bad it wasn’t better circumstances.” Starsky shook his hand and smiled.

“Bobby here says you two are cops in California.”

Both Hutch and Starsky nodded.

“The nurse said the guy said your name, Starsky is it?” Mark asked.

“He’s Starsky.” Hutch pointed out. “I’m Hutchinson. You can call me Hutch.”

“You got something going on that I should know about?” Mark asked.

“Look, we came out here for Bobby’s wedding. This is my hometown too. Some idiot with a gun came looking for my partner. It could be one of a thousand people we have arrested in the past year, I don’t know.” Hutch was getting frustrated at the tone that Mark Weston used.

“I’m just saying, the last time you were here, there was trou…“ Mark started to talk and Hutch interrupted him.

“What happened the last time had nothing to do with Starsky or me. It was my father’s affairs, not ours. It just happened that Starsky interrupted something that was going down.” Hutch was in his face.

“Hey, Hutch, come on.” Starsky pulled him back.

Bobby got in between Mark and Hutch. “Guys, please. This is not about what happened a year ago. Some guy came in looking for Dave. He had a gun. Mark? What’s up with you? Kenny’s father’s shit is just that, his shit. I know you hate him probably as much as Ken does. Don’t blame him for his family’s crap.”

Mark took a deep breath. “Sorry, Ken. I guess I came on a bit strong. Okay, I have my men searching the hospital and the grounds. So far nobody has reported anything. But they did find this in the x-ray room your partner was in.” He handed Hutch a piece of paper. It had their flight information, rental car information and an address. 

Hutch went pale.

“What?” Starsky waited for a reply that didn’t come. “Hutch? What?” He took the paper out of Hutch’s hand.

“It’s all our information about our trip.” Hutch looked at Starsky.

“Who would do this?” Bobby asked.

“Take your pick of a long list of felons who hate us. God knows why.” Starsky said sarcastically.

“Starsk, this could get ugly.”

“He didn’t do anything… “

“Starsk! He came in here with a gun looking for you. He mentioned your name. Don’t tell me this isn’t serious.” Hutch was getting agitated.

A nurse walked up. “Mister Starsky, you need to come with me. We didn’t finish your x-ray.”

“I’m okay…“

Hutch gave him a look of warning. “Starsk, go with her, now.” He said, pointing in the direction of the x-ray room.

Starsky looked down like a child who had just been scolded. He followed the nurse down the hall.

Bobby just stared at Hutch.

“What?” Hutch asked.

Bobby saw his friend was upset. He walked over and patted his back. “Why don’t we go sit over there.” He pointed at a row of chairs against the wall. Hutch followed him over and sat down. “Kenny? All I want to know is one thing.”

Hutch was slightly surprised. Of course Bobby had been right in the middle of a lot of drama the last time they were here. He seemed so calm. “What?” Hutch was almost afraid to ask. This was supposed to be a happy time for his friend.

“Do we have to get a seat belt for Starsky’s horse?”

Hutch let out a laugh. “We might have too.” Then he patted his friend’s leg. “Are you okay?

“Hell, yeah. Do you have any idea who it might be?” Bobby asked.

“Not a clue. Bobby, maybe Starsky and I should stay at a hotel or something in town…“

“No.”

“Look, this guy means business. It was probably him who started the fire in your garage. Now this? I can’t have you in the…” Hutch was cut off once again.

“Kenny, how long have we known each other?”

Hutch smiled. “Forever.”

“We are all in this together. You guys aren’t going anywhere. Don’t worry about me, I can handle myself.” Bobby smiled.

“I think Jaime wants you in one piece for your wedding.”

“I’ll be fine. And besides, we got too much drinking to do the next couple of weeks to have some ass ruin it for us.” Bobby smiled when he saw Hutch relax a little. “We’ll catch him or them or whoever. I’m with you guys one hundred percent, Kenny.”

Hutch smiled, and then pulled his friend close. “I could always count on you. You were always there for me, now you’re there for Starsk too.”

“Ah, Kenny. You never have to worry about that. And besides, he’s so cute and loveable; it’s hard not to like him.” He paused, and then he said, “He’s like a big puppy.” Bobby shot Hutch a glance and grinned.

Hutch laughed. He looked up in time to see his partner strutting down the hall with his hand wrapped. He had a paper in his hand.

Both men stood up and walked toward him. 

“Are you going to live?” Hutch asked with a smile.

“Sprained. Here are the instructions on care of a sprain.” Starsky shook his head, “Really?”

“No more riding lessons for you, big guy.” Bobby said.

“Can we get something to eat? I’m starved.” Starsky whined.

“Well, your appetite has not been affected.” Hutch put his arm around his shoulder as they walked to the door.

“Hey, there is a great place to eat up the road. They have good steaks. My treat.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Hutch watched as Bobby got in the driver’s side of the car.

“I don’t have to, but I’m going too.” Bobby turned around and watched Starsky get in the back. “Hey, I take that back about the riding lessons. I think I might have a tamer horse for you to ride.” He saw the look Hutch shot him. He smiled, then drove to the restaurant.

 

**********************

Dinner was not relaxed by far. Starsky and Hutch were constantly watching the people who went in and out of the restaurant. They jumped at every noise; a burst of laughter, or a scream of delight was getting more and more unnerving. It got to a point that Bobby had to say something.

“Will you two quit. You got me paranoid now.”

Hutch let out a long breath. “Sorry Bobby. This is supposed to be fun for you. This is all so crazy.”

“Hey, I don’t think anyone followed us. I watched the entire time we drove here. Why don’t we just relax and enjoy ourselves.” Starsky touched Hutch’s hand.

Hutch nodded. 

The rest of dinner went better. Soon they were in deep conversation and laughing. 

 

On the way back to the house, Bobby took a road a couple streets down from his. He drove up to a long driveway. It seemed to go back in the woods. As they hit the clearing, there was a big metal looking building. Bobby parked and got out. Both men followed. 

“Gentleman? Welcome to my personal cave.” He smiled and unlocked the garage door. He pulled a lever and the door automatically went up. He walked inside.

The building was quite plain. But there were sections that were fixed up. Over in the corner there was a carpeted glassed in cove. A bar a couple tables and chairs were set up. There were also some couches and a couple of recliners that were tastefully arranged with what looked like a movie screen on the wall. The rest of the building was open. There were a couple motorcycles and a couple covered items. Over in the other corner was what looked like a car with a cover over it. Bobby walked over to it. 

Starsky walked over to the motorcycles. He then partially uncovered the massive item under it. He laughed. “You have a sleigh?”

“Yeah. I got that for Jaime last year.” Bobby put his hand on the cover of the car. “Gentlemen, the moment you have been waiting for, this is Ernie.” He pulled off the cover revealing a Black T top firebird underneath. It had gold trim and a large bird painted on the hood. 

Starsky’s mouth dropped open. He walked up to the car and looked in. “It’s the car in the picture. This is terrific.” Then he turned and in an astonished voice said, “You tried to jump a creek in this?”

“Yeah. It was a good thought. The bandit did it, so I figured I could do it too.” Bobby gave a sly smile.

Hutch snorted. “Yeah, I remember that fateful day.”

Starsky was in shock at the thought of Bobby trying to destroy the masterpiece that sat in front of him.

“Starsk, it’s only a car. “ Hutch saw the look he gave to him. “It got fixed.”

Bobby tossed keys to Starsky. “Why don’t you two take it for a spin? I’ll wait here and relax, I need a beer.” He walked toward the glass room.

Starsky wasted no time jumping into the front seat. Hutch got in on the other side. Starsky started up the engine. “Nice.” he purred.

Hutch looked at his partner. He found he could not keep his eyes off his lover. To Hutch, Starsky looked like a Greek God behind the wheel.

The car pulled out of the garage. Starsky made his way to the road. He pulled onto it, then looked around at the baron stretch of road in front of them. He grinned.

“Starsk? What are you doing? Star…..”

Starsky hit the gas; and the car took off down the road. The smile seemed to be plastered on his face.

 

**************************

 

Later at the house, they were relaxing on the back porch. The doorbell rang. All three men got up. Bobby went to the front door and looked out. He opened it up, and there stood Hutch’s sister.

“Kathy!” Hutch went to her and hugged her, picking her up into his arms.

“Hey, don’t I get one of those?” Starsky asked.

She smiled and went over into Starsky’s arms, giving him a kiss. “What happened to your hand?” She looked down at the wrapped hand and wrist.

“Wrist. I sprained it.”

“Dave here rode a horse for the first time.” Bobby said. He noticed Kathy did not even acknowledge his existence.

“I missed you both so much. I heard you were staying here from Father.”  
Red flags went all through Hutch. “Father? How does he know we’re here?”

“One of his friends saw you today at the hospital.” Kathy said. 

Hutch wanted to slam so many questions down, but decided it was best not to say anything just yet. 

Bobby started walking inside. “I’m going to go take a shower and go to bed. I will see you both in the morning. Nice seeing you Kathy.”

Again, Kathy did not say anything to him. “Kenny, I need to talk to you.”

“Okay. You want to sit out on the porch?” Hutch asked.

“Um, I’m gonna go upstairs. I have a few things to do. Nice seeing you, Kathy.” Starsky started walking up the stairs.

“Goodnight.” She said

They each sat on a chair on the porch. 

“How have you been?” Hutch asked?

“I’m alright. Kenny, you need to go see Father and Mother.”

“No thanks.” Hutch said matter of factly.

“Dad is retired now.” She said.

“Father was forced into retirement for all the crap he did. It’s his own fault.”

“Kenny, he’s sick.”

“He’s always been that, too.” Hutch replied, sarcastically.

“I know you two have your differences...” Kathy continued.

“Differences! Kathy, the last time we were here, my partner got shot. If good ole’ daddy hadn’t been doing what he was doing, it wouldn’t have happened!” Hutch got up and walked over the railing on the porch and grabbed ahold of it to gain control of himself. “I don’t want to see him or mother for that matter. That’s not why I’m here.”

“That’s over and done with, Kenny. He’s … different, now.”

Hutch chuckled. “Yeah, sure he is. Is he still against me and Starsky being together?”

Kathy looked down. She said nothing.

“That’s what I thought. He hasn’t changed, Kathy.” Hutch said, now leaning on the railing, facing his sister with his arms crossed.

“He had a heart attack a few weeks back. The doctors are talking about open heart surgery. Kenny, they are afraid he won’t make it.” Kathy got up and went to her brother. “I know you hate him. You have every right to hate him. My God, Kenny, I should hate him. But he is our father.”

Hutch shook his head. “He doesn’t want me there, Kathy. He hates me. I’m not going to go over there. All it’s going to do is end up in a yelling match.”

“Please, for me? Please go see him.”

“Why, Kathy? Why is it so important to you that I go see him? He doesn’t want me there. He disowned me, remember?” Hutch felt himself start to shake. He gripped his arms tighter.

“Kenny, he talks about you to Mom. I hear him when I am over there. I leave the room and he starts talking about you.” Kathy touched his arm.

“Yeah, I bet he does. How Kenny should have been a lawyer and how he threw his life away.” He looked right into Kathy’s eyes. “He’s not getting to me anymore. That’s over and done with.”

“It’s not bad thing. It’s… I wish I had done things differently, kind of things” Kathy said.

Hutch shook his head and looked down, chuckling. “I find that one hard to believe.” The more he thought about his father and the last time he was there, the more he shook. He was having trouble controlling it. “No… I… I ca… can’t.”

“He might die on that operating table. I don’t want you to regret not seeing him one more time…” Kathy was interrupted by Starsky.

“Kathy, maybe you should go now. If he decides to see him, he will. Right now he don’t want too. Okay?” Starsky walked up to both of them. 

Kathy nodded, and then left without saying anything else. 

Hutch didn’t say anything, he kept looking down; trying to regain his composure.

Starsky stood in front of him and gently tried to unfold the tight arms. He could feel his partner shaking. “Hey? Come here, babe.” He pulled him closer.

Finally, Hutch looked at his partner. He unfolded his arms and put them around his lover, pulling him close to him. He felt so secure. He never wanted to let go.

Starsky pulled him tight. He held him that way until he felt the tension slowly leaving his partner’s body. When he felt like Hutch was doing better, he pulled back. He ran his hand along the side of Hutch’s face, and then pulled him into a kiss. “Feel better?”

Hutch took a deep breath, trying to smile. “Yeah, I think so.” Hutch shook his head and looked down. Then he sighed. “Maybe not so much, yet.” He held his partner’s hands.

“I heard everything. I knew it was something about your father when she came through the door.” Starsky said.

“I’m sorry Starsk… “

“There you go again. What did I tell you the last time we were here? I told you, quit apologizing for them.” Starsky pulled one of Hutch’s hands up and kissed it.

“Should I go?” Hutch looked into the eyes he trusted and loved so much.

“That’s up to you.”

Hutch thought about it. “I’ll think about it.”

Starsky gave him a slight grin. “Okay. How ‘bout we go up to bed now?”

“Okay.” Hutch pulled Starsky close. He gazed into his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. “If I decide to go, will you go with me?”

“Now that’s a silly question, Blintz.” Starsky kissed him. “I would never let you go into the lion’s den alone, babe.”

Hutch smiled. “I never thought of it like that.”

“Let’s go upstairs. I got my own lion that needs taming, and your just the tamer it needs.”

Hutch snorted, “I am, huh?”

As they walked to the door, Starsky said, “Want me to hum a circus tune?”

Hutch pulled his partner back. “Starsk?”

Starsky turned around, “Hm?”

“You think I’m weak?” Hutch asked.

Starsky saw the lost look on Hutch’s face. “Babe, you’re far from being weak. As many people as you helped and as many times you saved my life, weak is not a word that describes you.” He wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. “Hero would be a more fitting word.” Starsky smiled and gave him a kiss.

“I don’t feel much like a hero. More like a coward. I can’t even face my father. What’s wrong with me?” Hutch looked into his partner’s face for comfort.

“All these years he’s had a hold on you. He disowned you and you thought you were free, but memories keep you there. Hutch, you need to let it go. He’s not going to hurt you anymore.” he pushed the hair out of Hutch’s face. “This trip was harder than I figured it would be on you. I thought maybe new memories would cover the old ones up. I guess I was wrong, huh?”

Hutch shook his head, “Starsk? I… I thought I was over it. I feel like such a wimp...”

“Stop it. Now.” Starsky’s voice was firm. He knew he had to be firm with his partner, to shake him out of the funk he was in. “Listen to me. We are going to go up and go to bed. Tomorrow we are spending the day on a boat with Bobby. If you decide you want to see your father, that is up to you. If you don’t, that is fine also. Don’t let Kathy guilt you into going.” He pulled him into a hug. “You’re not a wimp, and you sure as hell are not weak. I love you, babe. Nothing is going to happen to you either way you choose. I’ll be there for you. Okay?”

Hutch tried to smile, “Okay. How is it you always make me feel better with just a few words and holding me in your arms?”

“It’s a gift.” Starsky grinned.

Hutch smiled. “Let’s go to bed. I’m really tired.”

Starsky locked the door after they got in the house. They turned off the hall lights, and headed to bed.

A car pulled past the house, slowed a bit, then drove on. A while later, it came past again, this time, it pulled into a dirt road a few driveways down, and the engine turned off.

 

CHAP 4

Starsky got up from the table. “I’ll go put the cooler in the car. Hutch? Keys?”

Hutch threw his partner the keys to the rental. He watched as Starsky bent over in the cutoff jeans that were short enough that it could only lead his imagination to exotic places. He was out the door before Hutch could comment.

“Hey you?” Bobby smiled.

Hutch smiled back and took a drink of coffee as he leaned back in the chair.

“I’ve never seen you so happy.”

“He makes me happy.”

“I know the feeling.” Bobby smiled.

“I want to marry him.” Hutch smiled and looked over at Bobby. “I know it wouldn’t be a legal marriage; just some kind of ceremony where we can profess our love to each other. Nothing big.” He looked down. “It’s crazy, I know.”

“It’s not crazy. I think it’s cool you feel that way about each other.”

“To bad the world don’t.” Hutch sighed and gave a small smile.

“Fuck the world. If that is what you want, do it.” Bobby said. “I figured out a long time ago, you make your own happiness. You of all people should know about that.” Bobby grinned. “If you love him, show him how much.”

“You’re right.” Hutch smiled. “He really makes me happy. It’s like the sun rises and sets on him these days.”

“God, don’t go getting all gushy on me.” Bobby said dramatically, shaking his head and looking down. He glanced over at his friend, grinning, knowing Hutch knew he was joking. Hutch laughed.

 

********************

 

It had already been a week. Things were going very smoothly and Bobby started acting like a nervous groom. Hutch got them all out on a hiking trail that led around the cave he and Bobby spent their teenage days at. Even though he was trying to get Bobby’s mind off of the wedding; he himself had things eating away at his own mind. The guy who tried to kill Starsky, and never showed up after that, was one. His father was the other.

Starsky caught up with his partner on the trail. “Hey, slow down. This isn’t a race, or did I get the wrong memo?”

Hutch stopped. “Sorry, guys. I guess I was anxious to get to the cave and sit down.”

Starsky could see something was wrong.

Hutch continued walking, but slowed his pace down. They got to the cave and sat outside of it. 

Bobby took three flasks out of his back pack. He handed each of them one. 

“A toast.” Bobby unscrewed the top off his. He held it up. Both men did the same. “To past childhood memories, and to a future of new ones.”

They all drank. 

“I used to love it up here.” Hutch said.

“Me too.” Bobby took another drink.

“Didn’t your parents know about this?” Starsky asked.

“They knew, they just didn’t know where.” Bobby smiled. “It was our secret. At least we thought it was.”

“I hid here once for a couple days.” Hutch looked down.

“I remember that. I didn’t know you had come up here until your parents came to the house looking for you.” Bobby smiled. “I knew where you were then.”

“You talked me into going back home.” Hutch was still looking down. He then shook himself out of the memory. “Well, this place was good for everything that ailed you, I guess.” He smiled.

Starsky kept his eyes on his partner. He reached over and squeezed his arm. When Hutch looked at him, he smiled and winked. “Maybe we can make some new ones.” He waggled his eye brows.

Hutch laughed. 

“Not today.” Bobby laughed and downed the rest of the flask. He got up and put his backpack on.

Hutch got up and put his hand out, pulling his partner to a standing position. He grabbed his back pack and slid his arms through it. “One week. One week and you’ll be a married man.” He smiled and patted Bobby on the shoulder.

Bobby smiled. “Yeah, well, if we don’t get back soon so I can call my girl, there might not be a wedding.“ He headed down the trail.

**************************

 

After dinner, Bobby was on the phone with Jaime. Both Starsky and Hutch decided to go out on the back porch to relax before they went up to bed. 

“Starsk? I decided to see my father.”

Starsky nodded. He knew eventually his partner would go. “When?”

“I don’t know, maybe tomorrow, maybe not. Sometime before we leave. I didn’t want it to spoil our… our week.” Hutch was messing with the beer bottle label.

Starsky reached over and took hold of his lover’s hand. “Hey? Everything will be okay. If things don’t go well, we leave. Okay?”

Hutch nodded.

“Let’s turn in. That hike wore me out. I’m not used to all this fresh air.” Starsky got up still holding Hutch’s hand and pulled him up.

Hutch was a little drunk. He weaved a little when he got up.

Starsky smiled. “Good. Now that I got you drunk, I can take advantage of your golden body.” He kissed him.

Hutch smiled. “Looking forward to it.” He let his partner help him up the stairs.

 

******************

Starsky woke up and knew something was wrong. It was still dark out. He looked over at the other side of the bed, Hutch was gone. He sat up, and glanced at his watch. 3:00 A.M. Starsky got up and headed down the steps. The house was dark with the exception of a small night light in the bottom hall. He looked out the front door to see if Hutch was on the porch. He noticed both cars were in the driveway, so he headed for the back porch. Just as the panic was rising in his body, the front door opened. There stood his partner.

Hutch saw Starsky standing in the hall with his hands on his hips. That was a worried stance. He knew his partner had woke up and had been looking for him. “Starsk?”

Starsky just stood there. He was relieved; but concerned about his partner. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah. I went for a walk. I started to head up to the cave but I decided it would take too long, so I came back.” Hutch stammered like a child who knew he was in trouble.

Starsky went over to him and wrapped his arms around his partner. “Well, I’m glad you’re back.” He kissed him. “You had me worried. Next time you do that, leave a note or something.” He said, kissing him again and pulling him into a hug.

“I had to think. Thought taking a walk would clear my mind so I could...” He stammered. “Starsk? You think I caused his heart attack?”

“Babe, your father caused his own heart attack. He made the stress himself. Don’t you let them guilt you into that either. You didn’t do anything. You hear me?” Starsky made sure his partner was looking at him.

“You don’t want me to go?”

“You do what you want. You go because you want to go, not because you feel an obligation from guilt. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Okay?” Starsky waited. Then he asked again, raising his lover’s chin. Okay?”

Hutch nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. Now let’s go back to bed.”

“But I’m not tired anymore.” Hutch replied.

“Well, you’re in luck. I have just the activity to make you tired.”

“You do, huh?” Hutch followed his partner up the stairs.

“Yep. I guarantee you’ll sleep like a baby.”

“Hm. Sounds interesting.” Hutch said as they walked in the bedroom. “Does it have anything to do with cowboys?”

“Starsky grinned. “How’d you guess?”

********************

 

Hutch woke up and looked at his watch on the night stand. Eight O’clock. He glanced over at his snoring partner. Smiling and biting his lower lip, Hutch ran his hand over his lover’s back and moved down to the soft globes and gently squeezed one. He got up on one elbow and kissed his lover’s back and then got out of bed. He didn’t hear Bobby up. He knew Bobby had been up late the past evening. He could hear him talking and laughing with Jaime. He didn’t hear the usual noises coming from down stairs like he did every morning, so he figured Bobby was sleeping in, too. 

Hutch decided to go down and fix breakfast for all of them. Bobby had been doing it every morning since they had gotten there, and it was time he had a break. He went down and pulled out the eggs, bacon and other items for an omelet. He whistled softly as he went over to the pantry and pulled out the coffee. As he prepared it, he thought he heard a noise come from the front area of the house. 

Thinking it was Bobby, he turned on the pot to brew, and went to the door to the hall. He walked to the door leading to the hall, and called out, “Bobby?” When all was still quiet, he walked toward the front door. That is when he noticed something lying on the floor by the front door. It was a couple of wadded up tee shirts. As he bent down to pick them up, he smelled chloroform. His gut got tight. He slowly stood and started to yell. “St….”

 

*******************************

Hutch opened his eyes. His head was throbbing in pain, and his hands were tied in the back of him. He was lying sideways in a room that looked all too familiar. He blinked and looked around. He was in his father’s study. His feet were tied together and his mouth was taped. He managed to sit up and lean against the wall. He heard someone coming. He watched the door open up and his eyes got wide. Stryker?

“Hutchinson! Happy that you could join us in this lovely house. And believe me when I say, this is a very lovely house. Of course you know that already.”

Hutch just sat there. He listened as hard as he could to hear voices in the other part of the house.

“You definitely surprised me. I figured they would have had to hog tie you to bring you here, but one crack to the head and you were out. Your friend, Bobby, is it? He is a firecracker. Took two of my men to wrestle him to the ground, took twice as long to chloroform him.” He laughed. “Thought that would wake you two up for sure. But you both were sleeping very soundly. I’m glad you got up before that hot headed partner of yours. I don’t want to lose any men right now, so I figure, he’ll come to me when he realizes what is going on.” He laughed.

He walked over to Hutch and pulled the tape off his mouth. “I think I want conversation.”

“Where are my parents and Bobby? Where’s my sister?” Hutch yelled.

“In due time, detective.” Stryker walked around the room, touching various things, running his hands over the bindings of the books on the shelf. He smiled. “Been a long time.” He stopped as though he was trying to remember something. “I had an office like this. I used to love to go into it and just absorb myself in it. Then you and your partner decided mess up my life...”

“Your life of crime did that.” Hutch sarcastically said.

“My life of… doing unto others.”

“Killing people was your life, Stryker. If you didn’t do it by hand, you did it with the drugs you sold.”

Stryker laughed. “I didn’t force them to use, Hutchinson, it was their own decision. I just helped them get what they needed.” He walked over to where Hutch was. “You two thought that putting me away would stop me. You and your captain were dead wrong. While I was taking my little vacation, my business was thriving… overseas. It was so fortunate that I met a friend of yours while I was resting.” He laughed again. “You and your partner have a way of making enemies.”

“Stryker, you’re sick!” Hutch was trying to loosen his hands.

“In fact, this friend of yours walked me right out the front door of the prison.” He chuckled. “So, as a reward to her, I decided to take care of both of our problems at the same time.”

She. Hutch thought for a moment. Who could the she be? He ran people though his mind, the list was long. All the women they ever arrested but nobody particular came to mind. Then, he thought. Maybe it wasn’t someone who was a criminal? This person walked into a prison, in a high security section where Stryker was, and walked him out the door. Who could have pulled that off, unless… Hutch thought for a moment… unless it was a cop or someone who was of authority. Kira came to mind. She really hated them both, but to have them killed?

“Mind boggling, isn’t it?” Stryker walked to the door. “I’m going to check on things. Don’t try anything, or your family and friend upstairs will die very painful deaths in front of you. I have a guard outside this door.” He walked out and closed the door.

Hutch laid his head back on the wall and sighed. Stryker was going to kill Starsky when he came looking for him and Bobby. Hutch thought, maybe he won’t think to look here, maybe he thinks Bobby and him went somewhere while he slept. He heard moaning coming from somewhere above him in the house. He heard his sister’s voice yelling and crying. He tried to loosen the ropes that held his wrists. He stopped and tried to calm down. He had to keep his head so he could figure out how to get out of this mess. 

**************************

He smelled the coffee. He smiled and stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. He listened. The house was so quiet. He got up and showered. He got dressed and went down to join his friends. When Starsky got to the kitchen, he noticed the egg carton and a package of bacon on the counter. He walked in and saw the pot of fresh coffee, it was untouched. He went to the back door and glanced outside. Where could they be? He made his way to the front entrance of the house. He tripped over something white. When he reached down to pick it up, he smelled the odor coming from the cloth. Panic started to rise in his gut. Then he noticed the blood on the floor. “Hutch?!”

Starsky ran out the front door. He saw both cars sitting in the driveway. He ran inside and up to their room. He looked on the nightstand and grabbed the keys to the rental. Then he reached under the bed and grabbed his gun holster, and put it on. He grabbed his jacket on the way out. As he started to go back down the stairs he stopped. He went across the hall to Bobby’s room. The door was open about two inches. He carefully opened the door with his gun drawn. When he saw nobody was in the room, he headed down the stairs and out of the house.

When he got in the car he started to turn the ignition. He stopped. He started to search under the dashboard and on the floor by the ignition. He then saw the hood had been opened and wasn’t closed all the way. He got out and went to the front of the car. He peeked in the crack to try to see the engine. He stood up, and glanced over at Bobby’s car. The hood was open slightly also. He opened the rentals hood carefully. Wires and a couple of the belts to the car were sitting on the engine. He checked Bobby’s car and it was in the same condition. The belts had been cut and pulled out. He started to panic. He thought about where they could be. Who could have done this? Why? They wanted him, not Hutch or Bobby. They came after him.

He started to head to the field, when he heard a car racing down the road. He stood there for a moment and then noticed it pull into the driveway. He saw it was Hutch’s sister. He ended jumped out of the way because she almost hit him. She got out of the car and ran screaming to him. 

“I saw this guy at my parents with a gun! I heard him say they have Kenny and Bobby,” she screamed hysterically. “I tried to run and they saw me and started chasing me! Oh God...” She was crying. “I didn’t see my mom or dad, please, you have got to come and help…” She froze, listening. A car could be heard coming down the road, and from what it sounded like, a little bit too fast.

Starsky didn’t have to think; he pulled Kathy to the car and opened the door. “Get in, move over and get down!” After she got in the car, he jumped looking around panicking. “Keys!” Kathy gave him the keys. As he started the engine and put it in drive, the other car was coming up the driveway. He turned the wheel and gunned the car. He drove over the lawn and into a field that was next to it. He made his way to the road, and when he got to it, he floored the engine.

“David? Who are these people?” She was crying.

“Don’t know, sweetheart. When I find out, I will let you know.” He turned down a road and when he got to a certain point where there was a clearing of trees, he drove the car into the clearing and to a small dirt road. He pulled into some overgrown brush and stopped, turning off the car. 

“What are you doin...”

“Shh!” Starsky listened. He heard a car stop. It sat there for a few moments, then turned around and drove a short ways. He could hear that the car was still there. He carefully got out of the car, and went around the front of the car where he could see out the bushes. The car sat idling. Then, it drove a little further; then drove down another road on the opposite side of where they were. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then he went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. He squatted down, “Are you okay?”

Kathy was still whimpering. Then she shook her head yes.

“Good.” He took her hand. “Do you remember how many you saw in the house?”  
“Um, two… in the hall.” She sniffled. “The one guy had a gun. I heard him say they were waiting for you. They said you were going to come and try to save Hutch.” she looked into his eyes, pleading. “I don’t know if my parents are okay...”

He took her into his arms. “Shh. I’m gonna help ‘em.” He pulled away to see her face. “Kathy? You got to trust me, okay?” He waited for a nod, which did not come. “Kathy. Listen, in order for me to do what I have to do, you have to trust me. Okay?” A small nod came from her. He smiled. “Okay. Now, we are going to go in the woods here. I’m gonna take you somewhere where you’ll be safe. Are you ready?” She nodded. 

He stood up and helped her out of the car. He looked around, making sure he did not see the car or men that followed them there. He ran into the woods, pulling Kathy with him. They were running up a trail. Starsky tried to remember exactly where he was headed, and then he saw a group of rocks, and beyond that, a creek. There in front of them lay the cave opening. 

“I’m not staying here alone, Dave!”

“Yes you are.” He walked over to her. “I’m not putting you in danger. You’re staying here until I come back for you.” He said it nice, but in a way that told her he meant business.

“I could help...” Kathy pleaded.

“NO!” He shouted, then his voice softened. “Kathy, these men are dangerous. They want to kill me and your brother. They don’t care about who gets in the way. They will kill you without blinking an eye. You understand?” He had his hands on both her shoulders. “You need to stay here. They won’t look for you here, you’ll be safe. Just stay quiet and out of sight.” Then he took a deep breath. “I have to do this alone. If I’m going to help everyone, I have to do it on my own. You understand? Please, Kathy, please stay here and wait for me. Hm?”

She looked down and fell into his arms sobbing. He held her tight. “I know, I know...shh. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise.”

Kathy composed herself, still sniffling. “You’re going to hurry, right?”

“I’ll do my best.” Then a thought popped into Starsky’s mind. “Hey, where are your kids?”

“A friend of mine took them on vacation with them. They will be gone till next week. Why?” Kathy asked.

“I’m trying to assess how many people are in the house. So far I got, Hutch, Bobby, your parents and… maids? Butler?” He looked at Kathy.

“I don’t know. I am assuming they are there…” she trailed off, starting to get upset.

“Hey? Hey. Don’t worry about it. I’ll find out soon enough. Now, I gotta go, Kathy. You’re going to be holding it together for me up here, right?”

“Right.” She gave a small nod and a slight smile.

Starsky smiled and nodded back. “Cave.” He pointed to the opening. She headed toward it as he tore down the hill toward the stables.

Chap 5

Hutch listened intently. He could hear voices coming from upstairs somewhere. He thought he heard shouting outside the house and a car. But it got quiet again. Then he heard a familiar voice. He tried to place it but he could not get his mind together, with the pain from when he got knocked out and the headache it left behind, he was doing good trying to assess the situation they were all in. The door opened and Stryker walked in.

“Well, detective, seems you will be moving to upstairs quarters. Now, I’m going to untie your feet. You stay sitting. No funny moves or I can make things very unpleasant for your mom and dad. The butler already got himself in trouble; he’s lucky he didn’t get himself killed.” He laughed. “In due time, I suppose.”

“Listen, they have nothing to do with Starsky and me. Let them go, they’ve done nothing to you.” Hutch tried to keep his voice calm.

He heard his mother cry out upstairs.

“Stryker! Don’t hurt them. They have done nothing to you.”

“Hutchinson, if it weren’t for them, you would not be here to begin with. So in a sense, it’s their fault too.” With that said, Stryker walked out of the room. But before the door closed, he heard him say to someone, “Get him upstairs in one of the empty bedrooms. I want him handcuffed to the bed.”

Three men came into the room. One yanked Hutch up and shoved him to the door. “Upstairs, cop.” 

Hutch noticed the man had a gun pointed right at him. He headed up the stairs, in hopes to see his mom and dad safe somewhere. He passed a room at the top of the stairs and stopped. “I want to see my parents.”

“Move, I said.” The man shouted.

“Listen. What’s it going to hurt you showing them to me? Huh? You have parents?” Hutch was looking right at him.

“Yeah.” Then he looked around. They were in the hall alone. Then he aimed the gun back at Hutch.

“You look like you’re tired of all of this mess, aren’t you?” Hutch was keeping his voice calm. “They have been pulling and pushing you around for a long time, and what do you have to show for it? When is the last time you saw your parents?”

“Not… for a while… they don’t live here...”

“What’s your name? I like to know who I’m chatting with.” Hutch smiled.

“Tom.”

“Hi, Tom. You can call me Ken, if you want. Look, we can help each other here...” 

“Move.”

That caught Hutch off guard.

“I said, move, cop.” Tom’s attitude changed. “I have no problem shooting you, or your parents. Now move.” 

Hutch turned and walked to the bedroom where the door was open. “Can you at least tell me what room my parents are in and my friend is in?” No answer. The got to the room. Hutch walked in and there was another man waiting for them by the bed.

“Turn around. Now, you better behave yourself, cop.” Tom unlocked one handcuff, and freed Hutch’s arms. “Lay on the bed, on your back. Then put your hands up.”

“I need to know if my parents and my friend are alive. I’m not moving until I see proof of that.” Hutch did not budge.

Stryker walked into the room. “Bring him down the hall, gentleman. Remember, Hutchinson, no smart moves on your part, or they die.”

Hutch nodded. He followed him to his parents’ bedroom and opened the door. His mom and dad were on the bed, tied up and they had tape over their mouths. Bobby was in the corner tied to a chair. He also had tape on his mouth. The maid and butler were near the door on the floor, both tied up and their mouths were taped also. He breathed a sigh of relief. “I know you can’t talk, but… nod if you are okay.” They all nodded. “Good. Everything is going to be alright. We’re going to make it. Okay?” They all nodded again. He looked over at Bobby. “I promise you are going to walk down that isle at the end of this week, buddy.” He smiled. He saw that Bobby had a smile too.

“That’s enough.” Stryker said. “Back in the other room. I have a little surprise for you, Hutchinson.” 

One of the men shoved Hutch to the door. They all headed back down the hall and into the other bedroom. 

“Lie on the bed and put your hands up.” Hutch did as he was told. Two of the men each grabbed a hand. The one put another handcuff on his other wrist and then both hands were cuffed to the brass headboard. 

“Tie his legs, then put this on his mouth.” Stryker tossed a roll of duct tape to Tom.

“Getting kinky in your old age, Stryker?” Hutch asked, sarcastically.

Stryker laughed. “Not me.” He walked out of the room. 

The men finished tying his legs to the bed. Hutch glanced over at the bedside table and noticed a large pair of scissors and a belt. He felt a bit of panic in his stomach. Then he heard the voice again. This time he recognized it. He felt his stomach twist. The door opened and a woman walked in. He watched her as she walked to the foot of the bed. His eyes said it all and the memory hit him like a ton of bricks.

Diana.

She smiled sweetly. “Hi, Ken. I have missed you so much. It’s been so long.” She walked to the side of the bed. “I have been waiting for a long time for this day.” She put her hand on his thigh just below his groin. “We had some good times, well, a good time. I don’t understand why you used me like that. I loved you, Ken.” She walked over to the scissors and picked them up. Then, slowly; she proceeded to cut Hutch’s clothes off. 

Hutch started fighting it. All he thought about was his partner. Where are you, Starsk? Surely you know I’m gone by now? Hurry, babe. “Diana, please listen to me. What happened then...”

“Ken.” She smiled up at him as she unbuckled his belt. She unzipped his pants and played with the pubic hair sticking out the top of his briefs.

Hutch felt the bile rising. “You don’t want to do this, Diana. You need to let me go. Stryker is going to kill you along with us, don’t you see? He only wanted you because you got him out of prison. He’s using you to get to Starsky and me.”

“Using me? Like you used me. Ken, I loved you. I would have married you if you had asked me. I even bought you a watch. I spent a lot of my savings on that watch.” She looked down. Then she smiled slightly, and pulled the hair enough to make Hutch jump. “I remember you holding me that night. Kissing me.” She looked up at Hutch and proceeded to cut the rest of the material so the clothes lay beneath him. Then she pulled them out and threw them on the floor. Diana stared at him from the middle of room. Her eyes were roving up and down.

Hutch realized this was a situation he might not get out of so easily by himself. So he calmed himself down. “Diana, you have to let me go. We have to work together on this. I promise we’ll talk after the police arrive to get Stryker. We’ll go somewhere, just you and I...”

“NO MORE LIES!” Diana screamed. Then she quieted down, as quick as the outburst had happened. “No more, Ken. Now it’s my turn. My turn to use Ken Hutchinson.”

Hutch’s mouth was dry. He was listening for a sound of a car or voices in the next room, anything to get his mind off of what was going to happen to him. He watched her walk around shedding her own clothes. When she finished undressing, she slipped on a black negligee. She undid the bun holding her hair up and ran her hands through her hair. She looked at him. “I got this for you that night. I was going to slip it on after we had dinner. I had all kinds of plans. But you never showed up. I thought you were hurt, so I went looking for you. You and that… that partner of yours.” She looked down to calm herself. “Every time I wanted to be with you, he would show up. Then he brought that girl. You danced with her that night. You acted like I didn’t exist…”

“Hey, you said you didn’t dance, you told me that when we were together the first time. Remember?” He tried to keep eye contact with her. “Please let me go, Diana, please? My father has a heart condition; he can’t take all this stress. You’ll be helping me. If you help, I’ll let the DA know what you did. You probably won’t spend any time in jail. Please, I beg you. Help me get free so I can help my father.” Hutch was hoping what he was saying was softening her a bit. He watched her go over to the bed table and pick the belt up. Panic rose in his gut. “Diana, if you say you love me, why are you going to hurt me, huh?”

She turned and without warning swung the belt across his stomach. She did it again, this time on his thighs right below his groin.

Hutch yelled out in pain. He clamped his mouth shut, and tried to concentrate on something; anything but what was going on at this moment.

She swung again, and it hit him on his chest. She stopped and laid the belt down. “You deserve more than that. I was locked up in a mental ward because of you!”

He was trying to deal with the pain and stay calm. “Diana, I’m sorry. I really am sorry. Please? Let me go and we’ll talk. Maybe go out somewhere; alone… just you and me. Please? I’ll make it up to you.”

The door opened. Tom walked in. “Mister Stryker wants to see you downstairs.”

“I’m busy.” Diane said, very agitated with the intrusion.

“He told me to tell you it was important, and he needed to see you now.” He saw the look on her face. “Listen, I don’t want to tell him you’re not coming. You really don’t want him to get mad, do you?”

She huffed. “Okay.” Then she turned to Hutch. “I’ll be right back. Then I’ll look at those wounds, I might have to tend to them.” She left the room and closed the door. 

Hutch breathed a sigh of relief. Then he looked above him, trying to make his hand slip out of the cuffs. No luck. He thought of Starsky looking for him. Then he thought about his sister. Where was she? She was always over here. He hoped today she would not come. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for his partner to come and rescue him. Keep him safe, God. I can’t protect him today.

*************************

Starsky made his way to the stables. He ran to the main building and saw Brenda brushing a white horse. She saw him and smiled. 

“Well, came back to go another round with Ginger?” She laughed. Then she noticed he was out of breath and a bit anxious. “Everything okay?”

“I need a horse.”

“Okay… why?”

Starsky looked down. He was trying to think of something to say, then he just blurted it out. “I’m a cop. Someone has Hutch and Bobby. I think they are at Hutch’s parents’ house. I need to go to help them.”

“Who are they?” Brenda asked with concern.

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling they want to kill us. They won’t stop until they do. I have to go and save my partner and his family. Please, Brenda? I need a horse.” Starsky looked at her with pleading eyes.

She ran over to the wall, pulling off a saddle and blanket. “Help me with this. You can ride Sargent. He is a good horse and he will get you there fast.” She handed the saddle to Starsky while she threw the light blanket over the white horses back. They both got the saddle on and she told him what to do to secure it.

“Hey, You know where the cave is that you to go to? “ Starsky asked.

She chuckled. “Boy, do I.”

“Hutch’s sister is in there. We had some guys after us. We left the car on a road and ran to the cave. She’s safe and unharmed, but I know she’s scared. Can you go up with her? Maybe bring her down here and kind of hide her out until I get back?” He touched Brenda’s arm.

She smiled. “Sure. I’ve known Kathy for a lifetime. Don’t worry, just help them.”

“You know who Mark is? Can you call him and send him to the Hutchinson’s house?” He got up on the horse. 

“Of course.” She ran to the main house.

Starsky made a clicking sound and patted the horse as it headed to the main road. He was a bit nervous as it was only his second time riding a horse. “Okay. It’s you and me now. We got work to do. I think I am gonna name you, Sea Biscuit. You like that?” The horse whinnied. He chuckled. “Good boy. Now let’s hit it, we got to go save my future.” He clicked his heals in the side of the horse gently, like he had been shown. The horse seemed to take off, its pace quickened, and soon Starsky’s horse was galloping down the road towards the Hutchinson’s.

He got to the property and went up a small rock road near the house. He got off the horse and walked it the rest of the way up. The entrance to the front of the house was about 200 yards away. He stayed in the woods watching a couple of guys come out the door. They stood there for a moment, then another person came into view.

Stryker.

Starsky was shocked. He whispered, “Sea Biscuit, we are in for some trouble. I’m gonna leave you here. I will be back.” He tied the horse hear a clearing. He then headed to the back of the house. He was peeking in the windows. When he noticed nobody was in a back sitting room, he tried to open the window. To his surprise, it opened. Starsky climbed in and had his gun drawn. He heard moaning coming from upstairs. That was Hutch’s voice. Then he heard a woman crying somewhere in the house. She was saying something about they needed an ambulance. He headed to the door and peaked out. 

Stryker was coming in the front door talking with one of the men. “Bring her down here. I need to talk to her. Her games are going to be put on hold. I have business to tend too. His partner should be arriving. I would imagine in that car you chased earlier. Go get her and have her come into the study.” He walked into the room and closed the door. The man headed up the stairs. 

Starsky waited behind the wall near the kitchen entrance. He heard a woman complaining as she came down the stairs. Starsky knew who that was. What was she doing here was the question? He heard her go into the study and saw the same man walk out the front door and join the other on the porch. One had a shot gun. This was the opportunity he needed. Starsky ran to the steps and headed up them. 

He pushed a partially open door a bit further and saw Hutch’s parents and Bobby; along with the butler and maid. They all seemed to cry out under the tape that was over their mouths. “Is everyone okay?” He got a nod from Bobby and the house staff. He glanced over to Hutch’s parents, who were on the bed. His mother was crying. He went over to the bed. Hutch’s Father was pale. Starsky removed the tape from both of their mouths. Richard Hutchinson’s lips were a bluish color. “Shh. Listen. Help is coming. Try to take it easy.” He heard voices downstairs. “I got to go, I’ll be back.” He ran out of the room and down the hall, looking in every open door as he passed. He got down to the last room that had the door closed. 

When he entered the bedroom the sight before him made him choke back tears. “Hutch! Babe? Oh God, what did she do to you?” Starsky looked at the naked form in front of him. He saw the welts on his stomach and legs. “What did she do to you?” He looked into his lover’s face. Hutch was smiling and tears were coming down his cheeks.

“Glad you could make it, buddy.” Hutch choked out.

“Let’s get you up. Where is the key?”

“On the table, over there.”

Starsky headed over and got the handcuff key and went back to the bed. He freed his lover’s arms and gently helped him put them down. He rubbed his shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Hutch nodded. “I’ll live. Now that you’re here.” He touched Starsky’s back as he was untying his feet. 

“Taking on old girlfriends while I’m not around? Still crazy after all these years?”

“To say it mildly, yes. She walked into a prison and walked out with Stryker.” Hutch winced in pain moving his arm.

“How many of them are there that you saw?” Starsky asked.

“Three I think.” Hutch answered.

Starsky turned and looked at his partner. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He touched Hutch’s face.

Hutch nodded. “Nothing a nice hot bath with you won’t cure.” He smiled.

They both heard the voices downstairs. It seemed they were coming up. Starsky looked around and saw Hutch’s cut and discarded clothing.

“Can you get up?” Starsky asked him.

“Yes, I think.” Hutch got up with his partner’s help. 

Starsky grabbed a sheet that was on the bed. He then helped his partner into the closet. “Damn, this place could be another bedroom.” He chuckled, hoping he would get a smile from Hutch. He succeeded. He sat him in a chair and put the sheet around him. “I’ll be back. Help is on the way.” 

“Starsk? I got to go with you. He’s going to kill you...” Hutch started to get up.

“You ain’t going anywhere! Sit down, buddy boy. I got this.” Starsky assured him.

“Be careful, babe.” Hutch wrapped the sheet around his shaking body. There was no doubt about it, he hurt. As weak as he felt, going with his partner would have been a disaster. Starsky bent down and kissed his head. “I’ll be right back, babe.” He flipped on a light switch and shook his head and smirked.

Hutch saw the look and smiled.

Starsky pulled the door closed and took his gun out once again. He went to the door.

Sirens could be heard in the distance. He heard panicked voices coming from down stairs. Then he heard Stryker’s voice. Starsky waited until they got to the top of the stairs and then made his move out to the hall. “Police, drop it if you know what’s good for you. I said drop it!”

The man raised his gun, but way too late. Starsky’s bullet got him in the chest. 

Stryker and Diane headed back down stairs toward the front door, only to be stopped when the door burst open and four uniformed cops barreled through. Mark came in behind them.

Stryker started to run to the kitchen. He turned only to have Starsky’s gun pointed right at him. “You’re done, Stryker. It’s over.” Starsky stood his ground.

Stryker pulled a gun out, and pointed it at the detective.

“Drop it.” Starsky kept his weapon pointed at the older gentleman.

“I have nothing to lose, detective.” he aimed and started to pull the trigger. Starsky was faster, he pulled the trigger and Stryker fell to the floor. 

Diane was screaming and being restrained by two other police officers. One of them was trying to hand cuff her, but she was moving too much. 

Starsky wanted to get to her for hurting his partner once again. He heard crying upstairs and it shook him out of his rage for the moment. He headed up the steps, taking them three at a time. Two officers followed him into Hutch’s parents’ bedroom. They started freeing all of the captives. 

“We need an ambulance for… “ As Starsky said that, two EMT’s came through the door and over to Richard Hutchinson. 

Starsky headed to Bobby. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Bobby answered.

Starsky headed out the door and down the hall. He noticed Hutch coming out of the bedroom with the sheet still wrapped around him. He walked up to him and took him in his arms. He whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

Hutch rubbed his cheek against Starsky’s. “I know. I love you too.”

“We need to get you checked out, babe...”

Hutch pulled back. “Starsk, I’m not going to the hospital for that. They can check me here.” Starsky started to protest. “Hey? If they think I need to go, I will. Okay?” He waited for his reluctant partner to nod. He kissed him.

“God, you two. You would think you were married already.” Bobby stood at the top of the steps smiling.

Hutch looked down and laughed. “This is your week, buddy. Our time will come.”

“Quit your bitching and do what you’re told.” Bobby grinned.

“I’m fine. What do I have to do to convince you of that?”

“Go to the hospital.” Both Starsky and Bobby said at the same time. The all started to chuckle.

“You two scare me.” Hutch shook his head. He watched as they took his father down the stairs on the gurney. His mother came over to him.

“Are you okay, Kenneth?” She was still a bit shaken up.

“Yeah. How about you?” Hutch hugged her close.

“I’m fine.” She started to cry.

“Mother!” Kathy was racing up the stairs. She ran over to her and hugged her. “Did they hurt you?” Kathy was going into hysterics. 

“I’m fine, Katherine. I need to go to the hospital with you father. I’m riding with him in the ambulance.”

“Then I will follow in my car.” As her mother headed down the stairs with an ambulance attendant, Kathy got a good look at Hutch. “Oh my God!”

Hutch didn’t realize the sheet had come open at the top, revealing his battered chest. He quickly covered back up.

“Kenny! Oh my God, you need to go to the hospital!”

Both Starsky and Bobby looked at each other, then at Hutch. 

“Look, Kathy. I’m fine.” He was becoming agitated. “I need to go get some clothes in my room. If you all would excuse me.” He started to walk away.

“Not so fast, Blondie.” Starsky stopped him. He saw an EMT talking to Mark down in the foyer. He yelled over the banister. “Hey, can I get you up here to check my partner out?” The man grabbed a case that was on the ground and headed up the steps. “In there.” He pointed to a different bedroom. 

Hutch huffed and went into the room. Once he was checked he got into a closet in the room. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. He looked at his partner. “I need my belt and wallet, gordo.”

Starsky left the room. He came back a short time later with his belt and wallet. He handed them to him. “Maybe we need to get you a prescription for some pain meds or something.”

“Starsk, I’m fine.” He said as he was putting his belt on. “What do I have to do to convince you, dance on a table?” He smiled as he buckled his belt.

“That would be a start.” Starsky grinned. “Sorry. I’m just worried about you. She got you good with that... belt.” He turned a mild shade of pale.

Hutch saw that look. “Starsk, it wasn’t this belt, okay?” He patted his arm. “We need to get down stairs.”

Starsky nodded and followed his partner. 

As they walked down the stairs they heard a familiar voice booming in the foyer.

Dobey.

“Can’t you two go on vacation without drama?”

“Well, Cap’n, we like to keep active.” Starsky smiled.

Bobby was standing by the door leaning against the wall. “Why don’t you try jogging, it would’ve saved us all a lot of trouble.” He grinned.

Dobey looked at Bobby and could not help to grin a little. Then he got serious. “Hutch, are you okay?”

Starsky snorted and looked down.

Hutch glanced at him. He grinned and looked back at his captain. “Yeah, I’m fine. Where’s Diana?”

“She’s on the back porch. She tried to slice her wrists while she was out front. Another ambulance is coming. They are going to transport her to the hospital here, and then she will be in custody back to Cabrillo. She attacked a nurse and tied her up. That is how she got out. She will be put in a high security section to be checked out. The judge will decide what to do from there. By the way it looks like she will be on vacation for a very long time.”

“Good.” Hutch smiled. He looked at Starsky, who was looking down the hall toward the back of the house. He saw Diana was being brought through the house. Her wrists were bandaged and she had three uniformed police officers around her plus two ambulance techs with her.

Diana stopped right in front of Starsky, looking him right in the eyes. “You saved him again. Next time, you won’t make it. He’ll be dead.”

Starsky lunged at her and knocked her back against the wall, he hand his hands around her throat. Hands pulled him back and held him.

“Starsk! Stop! She’s not worth it, it’s over...” Hutch pulled him into a hold. “I’m okay now, it’s over, okay?” He felt his partner shaking with rage. He looked at Diana, who was smiling at him giggling. “Get her out of here before I finish her off.” 

They took her out the front door.

Hutch pulled Starsky over to a small love seat in the hall. He pulled him into it and held him close. “Calm down, buddy. It’s over.” He didn’t let go until he could feel the shaking subside.

Dobey came into the house. “She is on her way out now.” He looked at Hutch, then Starsky. “Son, you need to control your temper sometimes.”

Starsky glanced slowly up to his captain, not believing what he had just heard. Then he saw a small smirk on his captain’s face. He smiled and looked down, shaking his head.

“Stryker is dead. It was a righteous kill, he was going to kill Starsky. He did the right thing. We have one witness who will defend Starsky. One of Stryker’s men, Tom, I believe his name is.”

Hutch smiled. “I guess good is in everyone, huh, Cap’n?”

“I have to go. My wife and I were supposed to be on vacation ourselves. Will you two try to have some kind of vacation instead of working?!” He walked out of the house.

Bobby walked over to them. “So, you both coming with me, or are you going to ride that white horse Starsky brought into the sunset?”

“White horse?” Hutch asked.

“Yeah, well, they tore up the cars wiring, and I had to get here somehow.” Starsky seemed a bit embarrassed.

Hutch got up and looked out the front door. He turned around and looked at Starsky. “You came to save me on a white horse?”

Starsky gave a small smile. “Well… yeah. Stupid, huh?”

Hutch went over to him and pulled him up to him. “No.” he kissed him. “My White Knight.” He kissed him again. Then he hugged him close.

Clearing his throat. “Gentleman, your chariot awaits, so does my stomach. Let’s go, I’m starved.” Bobby headed out the door.

“You gonna go see your father?” Starsky asked.

“Later tonight, if you will come with me.”

“You know I will.” Starsky said.

“I know what you’re thinking. It’s not going to be all peachy from here on out with him because of this. He hates me. I’ve already accepted that, Starsk.”

“I know. You at least need to see him, one time while you’re still here.”

Hutch looked at his partner, he saw something there he had never seen before. Something in the way Starsky said that gave him goosebumps. “Starsk? Something happen?”

Starsky sighed. “Well, it’s just that… well… I saw him and your mom on that bed. I untied them. His lips were blue, and he was cold feeling.” Starsky trailed off. “I thought about not seeing my dad before he died. It wasn’t because I was mad, it’s because I was too busy. I never got to say… Goodbye to him. Hutch, I didn’t want you to regret that… not saying goodbye.” he looked up at Hutch. “I had to try to save him, so you could say goodbye.”

Hutch could hardly believe what his partner was saying. “Starsk…” He pulled him close. “I love you, babe. I love you so much.” He pulled away for a moment. “We’ll go after dinner, okay?”

“Okay.” He heard a car horn outside. “I think Bobby is impatient.” Starsky smiled. “I’m kinda hungry, too.”

Hutch pulled Starsky along to the door and out to the car. He looked over and saw Brenda on the horse, waving to them as the horse galloped away.

He slid in the back seat and watched Brenda ride down the road as they left. He thanked God that Starsky was a fast learner.

EPILOGUE

The wedding was perfect. It was outdoors in a Walnut grove. The reception was under a large gazebo, draped in white. Everything went just as planned, right down to Bobby singing his song to Jaime. 

Starsky went up to the bar to get a couple of beers. He felt a touch on his shoulder. Jaime was standing there. Starsky smiled.

“Hey, beautiful? Want to ditch that thug of yours and run away with me?” Starsky grinned.

“Well, I think you would have two people very mad at you then.” She laughed. “I want to thank you. Bobby told me everything yesterday. You saved everyone. Bobby might have gotten killed if it weren’t for you.”

“I don’t think it would have gotten that far. Bobby’s a good guy, he loves you very much. He can’t keep from talking about you and everything you both have done. I am real happy for your both.” He hugged her.

“Hey, get your hands off my woman. You go find your man.” Bobby walked up behind Jaime and put his arms around her waist. “In fact, I think Hutch needs you over there.” He pointed over by a fence overlooking a lake. There was another man standing with him. 

Starsky headed over to where Hutch was with the beer bottles in his hand. Hutch turned around. He took the bottles and set them down. Then he took Starsky’s hands.

“I can’t get the scene out of my head. You, riding up to rescue me on a white horse.” He smiled. “I always thought of you as my white knight, but that proved it. I always want you by my side. I want to grow old and happy with you right beside me. I want our forever today and beyond. Marry me, David. Give me a happy ever after.”

Starsky could not take his eyes off his lover’s. He looked over at the man, who he realized was a minister. Then he saw Bobby and Jaime. Jaime was smiling and crying. He realized they had a few people standing around them. Captain Dobey and Edith, Huggy Bear and his woman were there. Starsky’s mom was standing by Hutch’s parents. Starsky looked back at Hutch. “Uh… how? …uh.”

Hutch smiled. “When I saw you in your tux, and I knew what you were thinking. I wanted the same thing. I called Edith, and she took care of everything else. Well?”

“Well what?”

“Are you gonna marry me or what?” He smiled, biting his bottom lip.

Starsky held back a sob. “Yes.” He fell into his lover’s arms. There were cheers from the crowd.

They turned around and the Minister started. They repeated the vows to one another. Huggy handed them the rings when they were ready. Two solid gold bands with one diamond embedded in the top. 

“By the grace of God and these witnesses standing before you, I now pronounce you, married. You may kiss your husband.” He touched both their shoulders.

Hutch pulled Starsky into a long kiss. He could feel him trembling. He pulled back, only to see tears pouring down his lover’s face. “I love you, Starsk.”

“I love you too.” Starsky wrapped his arms around him, holding his life in his arms. 

They pulled away, but not before they kissed once more. They faced the people they loved so much, and got hugs and well wishes from everyone. Starsky’s mom pulled him away to say a few personal words to him. 

Hutch’s parents approached him as he chatted with the Dobeys and Huggy. They all stepped away and went over to where Bobby and Jaime were. Hutch at first did not know what to say. He had seen them at the hospital, but his father was under sedation and didn’t talk a whole lot. His mother was not talking much because of the worrying she was doing over his father. “Mom. Father.”

His father looked down. “Kenneth. Your mother and I want to wish you the best. I know we’ve had a bad… uh, you, had it hard over the years. I… just want to say… well, you did make me proud even though you don’t think I ever thought you did. You might have made a few decisions that were… never mind. Listen. I’m proud of the way your partner handled himself and saved all of our lives and your life. It shows he really does… love you, and care about you. I know I have a lot to make up for. I might be dead before I get to do all the things I need to, to get you to even halfway like me again.” He stammered. “I do love you, son. Even though I haven’t ever really shown it. I am proud of you. And I am proud of your new… husband. He proved himself. I’ll never forget it. Congratulations.” He hugged Hutch. 

Starsky glanced over, waiting for a blow up, only to see Hutch’s father take him in his arms. He saw his partner break down and sob. His mother was holding both of them, crying. Starsky closed his eyes holding back tears, only to have a few trail down his cheeks anyway. Bobby and Jaime came over.

“Weddings are supposed to be happy. I should have known inviting you two would have everyone either fighting or bawling their eyes out.” Bobby grinned.

Starsky laughed, wiping his eyes. “I want to thank you both. This was more than I ever dreamed possible. This is your wedding day, your time in the spotlight. You didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, I used to think it was great to be in the lime light, then I realized you just get shot at.” Bobby said.

Jaime laughed and so did Starsky.

Hutch came back over to them.

“Well?” Starsky asked.

“They want us to come over before we leave in a couple days. My father says he has something for me and you.” Hutch said, looking at his partner to see a reaction.

Starsky just smiled. “Okay.”

The DJ’s voice broke in, calling Bobby and Jaime to move to the dance floor. “First dance as Bride and Groom, can you put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Bobby Zimmerman!” The crowd cheered. 

Both Starsky and Hutch were going to go sit down. When the DJ broke in again. “It seems love is in the air tonight. Can I have David Starsky and Kenneth Hutchinson to the floor. Please put your hands together for the two grooms!” There were more cheers. Then a love song started to play, as both men hugged each other on the dance floor, and slow danced and chatted as if there were nobody around.

**************************

The sun was shining and the cool breeze off the ocean was coming into the bedroom. Starsky was lying face down, naked with nothing covering him. Hutch was laying on his back with a sheet half over his midsection and his leg draped over the side of the bed. His eyes fluttered open, and he stretched. He glanced over at his lover who was spread eagle on his stomach. He rolled over between his lover’s legs and started kissing him on his back. He kissed down to his butt cheeks and gently pulled them apart. He licked down between, finding the puckered anus. He lapped and stuck his tongue into the tight portal. He glanced up at Starsky burying his head into the pillow and gripping the bed. He was moaning and pushing up into Hutch’s face. 

Hutch pulled back then got on his knees. He pulled Starsky up a little then plunged himself deep inside him. He wrapped his arm around him and stopped to catch his breath and to let Starsky catch his also. Hearing Starsky whimpering below him, he pulled out and shoved deep inside. He bent over, and in his ear, whispered. “Happy Six week anniversary.” He pulled out and shoved in again, only to have Starsky pushing back with every thrust. Pretty soon they had worked up a frenzy. Hutch grabbed Starsky’s cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Starsky felt the hand go around his engorged cock. He didn’t know what he needed most. He was pushing back with every thrust, but needed the hand that was gripping his cock too. He put his head back against Hutch’s shoulder. He rubbed his face against his lover’s, turning to take part of his lips in his own. Hutch was hitting his prostate dead on, he could feel himself building up. He needed release.

Soon both men came, screaming each other’s name. They both fell to the bed, panting. 

Starsky reached over and pulled Hutch to his chest. Hutch hugged him close, trying to catch his breath. 

Hutch lay there panting and listening to his lover’s heartbeat. Fast at first; then it slowed to a regular pace. He lay there for a while letting his partner rub his hand up and down his back in long smooth strokes. He looked up at Starsky who had his eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face.  
“Want to go get some breakfast on the pier this morning? Maybe go spend some time on the beach?” He kissed Starsky’s furry chest.

“Sure.” Starsky opened his eyes. He ran his hand through Hutch’s hair. “I love that I have you. I was thinking.”

“Uh Oh.” Hutch said.

Starsky grinned. “Really. I think maybe we need to take Dobey up on what he said and go for the Lieutenant tests. Get us off the streets.” He got serious. “Hutch, I can’t lose you. I have you now… forever. I want to keep it that way.”

“You’re not going to lose me. If you really want to, we can talk to Dobey Monday.” He sat up. “Starsk, if it’s about what happened a few weeks back...”

“No, well, yes. It’s everything, babe. My shooting, you’re getting drugged up; all the time we’ve spent helping to put each other back together. We aren’t like Humpty Dumpty, Hutch. One day one of us ain’t gonna be able to put the other back together.”

Hutch saw tears in his partner’s eyes. “Okay. We can talk to him. I want something together, not in different departments. I want to be near you.”

“Dobey said the last time we talked about it he could arrange for us to be together. He was worried about us not wanting to do it because we would not be partners anymore.”

Hutch nodded. “Okay, then.” He smiled. “Let’s get dressed. I can hear your stomach talking from up here. People down the shore will think I don’t feed my husband enough.”

Starsky pulled him down onto him. “I love it when you call me that. I love being that. Thank you.” He kissed him. “I guess it’s true what they say about storms. You have to go through them before you see a rainbow at the end of it.”

Hutch captured his lips with his own. “You’re my pot of gold at the end of that rainbow, Stark.” He kissed him again. Pretty soon they were rolling back and forth in bed. 

Breakfast was just going to have to wait.


End file.
